Cuando te encuentre
by I live in Cooperlandia
Summary: ¡Adaptación de la novela de Nicholas Sparks! "Cuando te encuentre" - Durante su tercera misión en Irak, el soldado estadounidense Percy Jackson encuentra la fotografía de una joven sonriente medio enterrada en la arena del desierto. En la base, nadie la reclama y él acaba vuelta a EEUU,buscará a la mujer retratada.
1. Chapter 1

1

Castellan y Jackson.

El ayudante del sheriff, Luke Castellan, no los había oído llegar, y ahora que los tenía más cerca le seguían haciendo tan poca gracia como el primer momento en que los vio. En parte se debía al perro. No le gustaban los pastores alemanes, y aquel, a pesar de su apariencia tranquila, le recordaba a Panther, el perro policía que patrullaba con el oficial Kenny Moore y que nunca perdía la ocasión de morder a los sospechosos en el escroto a la mínima orden. Generalmente tenía a Moore por un pobre idiota; no obstante, era lo más parecido a lo que podía considerar un amigo en el departamento. Además, su forma de relatar aquellas anécdotas sobre Panther mordiendo escrotos siempre conseguía arrancarle sonoras carcajadas. Y, sin lugar a dudas, Moore habría sabido apreciar aquel espectáculo de desnudez que Luke acababa de truncar, tras llevar un rato espiando a un par de universitarias que tomaban el sol junto al arroyo en todo su esplendor matutino. No hacía ni diez minutos que estaba allí y solo había tomado un par de instantáneas con la cámara digital cuando una tercera muchacha emergió de repente entre unas enormes hortensias. Tras ocultar la cámara atropelladamente entre los matorrales situados a su espalda, Luke rodeó un árbol y se plantó delante de la universitaria.

¡Vaya, vaya! Pero ¿qué tenemos aquí? – silabeó lenta y pesadamente con intención de ponerla nerviosa. No le gustaba que lo hubieran pillado con las manos en la masa, ni tampoco se sentía plenamente satisfecho con su primera intervención tan desabrida. Por lo general exhibía más elocuencia. Mucha más. Afortunadamente, la muchacha estaba demasiado avergonzada como para darse cuenta de nada, y casi tropezó mientras retrocedía. Tartamudeó algo a modo de excusa mientras intentaba cubrir su desnudez con ambas manos. Luke pensó que como era presenciar a alguien practicando una partida de Twister en solitario.

El no hizo ningún esfuerzo por desviar la mirada. En vez de eso sonrió, fingiendo no ver su cuerpo, como si estuviera acostumbrado a toparse con mujeres desnudas por el bosque. Estaba seguro de que ella no se había percatado de la cámara.

Bien ahora cálmate y cuéntame qué es lo que pasa aquí – le ordenó, muy serio.

Luke sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba. Sucedía varias veces todos los veranos, pero especialmente en agosto: las universitarias de Chapel Hill o de la Universidad de Carolina del Norte que iban a la playa con ganas de pasar un largo, y posiblemente último, fin de semana en Emerald Isle anets de que empezaran de nuevo las clases en otoño solían desviarse por una vieja carretera forestal llena de curvas y baches que se adentraba en el parque nacional durante más de un kilómetro y medo antes de llegar al punto donde el arroyo Swan Creek viraba bruscamente y confluía con el South River. Allí había una playa de guijarros que se había puesto de moda entre las universitarias aficionadas a bañarse desnudas. Luke no tenía ni idea de por qué había sucedido tal cosa, y a menudo se pasaba por allí a fisgonear, por si tenía suerte. Dos semanas antes había pillado a seis muchachas que estaban a la mar de buenas; hoy, en cambio, solo había tres, y las dos que estaban tumbadas en las toallas se disponían a cubrirse con sus camisas. A pesar de que una de ellas era un poco rolliza, las otras dos – incluyendo a la morena que permanecía de pie delante de él – tenían la clase de cuerpazo capaz de volver locos a los universitarios.

Y a los policías.

¡Pensábamos que estábamos solas! ¡No hemos hecho nada malo!

Su cara expresaba suficiente inocencia como para que Luke le recriminara « ¿Y cómo crees que se lo tomaría tu papá, si supiera lo que estabas haciendo? ». Le hacía gracia imaginar cómo respondería la jovencita a semejante planteo, pero teniendo en cuenta que iba uniformado, sabía que tenía que decir algo oficial. Además, era consciente de que estaba tentando la suerte; si corría la voz de que el ayudante del sheriff patrullaba por aquella zona, ya no acudirían más universitarias en el futuro, y esa era una posibilidad que no deseaba contemplar.

Vamos a hablar con tus amigas.

Luke la siguió hasta la playa, examinándola mientras ella intentaba sin éxito cubrirse el trasero, disfrutando del pequeño espectáculo. Cuando emergieron del bosque y llegaron a la pequeña playa junto al río, sus amigas ya se habían puesto la camisa a toda prisa. La morena avanzó rápidamente y riendo nerviosa hacia ellas, asió al paso una toalla; durante la carrera derribó un par de latas de cerveza. Luke enfiló hacia un árbol cercano.

¿No vieron el cartel?

Las tres volvieron la vista a la vez hacia la dirección indicada «Las personas son como borregos: siempre acatando órdenes», pensó Luke.

El cartel, pequeño y parcialmente oculto entre las ramas caídas de un roble añoso, había sido colocado por orden del juez Hermes, quien – por casualidad – era el tío del ayudante del sheriff. No obstante, la idea de poner el cartel había sido de Hermes; sabía que la prohibición pública atraería a más chicas rebeldes.

¡No lo habíamos visto! – gritó la morena indignada, girándose de nuevo hacia él - ¡No lo sabíamos! ¡Sólo hace unos días que alguien nos habló de éste lugar! – continuó protestando mientras forcejeaba con la toalla; las otras dos estaban demasiado aterrorizadas como para hacer nada, excepto intentar ponerse frenéticamente las braguitas del bikini - ¡Es la primera vez que venimos aquí!

Se defendía con unos gritos estridentes, como una de esas niñas mimadas que pertenecían a alguna hermandad de universitarias, lo cual probablemente era cierto. Las tres tenían pinta de serlo.

¿No saben que en este condado el nudismo está considerado delito?

Luke vio que sus caritas palidecían aún más, y supo que las tres estaban imaginando que aquella pequeña transgresión se iba a convertir en una mancha imborrable en su historial delictivo. Se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo, pero se recordó así mismo que no debía excederse.

¿Cómo te llamas?

Amy – la morena tragó saliva – Amy White.

¿Dónde vives?

En Chapel Hill. Pero nací en Charlotte.

Veo que estaban bebiendo cerveza. ¿Todas tienen los veintiún años cumplidos?

Por primera vez las otras también contestaron.

Sí, señor.

Muy bien, Amy. Te diré lo que podríamos hacer. Voy a creerme tu palabra respecto a que no habían visto el cartel y a que tienen la edad legal para beber alcohol, así que por esta vez haré la vista gorda, como si no las hubiera visto. Pero a cambio tienen que prometerme que no le contaran a mi jefe que las dejé marchar impunemente.

Las muchachas no sabían si creerlo.

¿De veras?

De veras – respondió Luke – Yo también fui universitario. – jamás lo había sido pero eso sonaba bien – Y ahora pónganse la ropa. Nunca se sabe, podría haber algún mirón fisgoneando por aquí cerca. – esbozó una sonrisa de conmiseración - ¡Ah! Y recojan las latas cuando se marchen ¿de acuerdo?

Sí, señor.

Perfecto. – Luke dio media vuelta para irse.

¿Eso es todo?

Girándose nuevamente hacia las chicas, volvió a esbozar una sonrisa.

Sí, eso es todo. Hasta la vista.

Luke apartó los arbustos y agachó la cabeza para sortear las ramas bajas de camino a su todoterreno, pensando que había controlado bien la situación. Más que bien. Amy incluso le había sonreído, y mientras se alejaba de ella, consideró por unos instantes la posibilidad de volver sobre sus pasos para pedirle el número de teléfono. Pero finalmente desestimó la idea. Lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban. Probablemente aquellas chicas les contarían a otras amigas que, a pesar de que el ayudante del sheriff las había encontrado desnudas, no les había pasado nada. Correría la voz de que los policías de aquella zona eran unos tipos muy indulgentes. No obstante, mientras se abría paso a través del quepeño bosque, deseó que las fotos valieran la pena para que pasaran a engrosar su pequeña colección.

A decir verdad, el día estaba saliendo a pedir de boca. Se disponía a ir a recoger la cámara de fotos cuando oyó a alguien que silbaba. Se volvió hacia la carretera forestal y vio a un desconocido con un perro, que subía lentamente por la carretera, con toda la pinta de un hippie de los años setenta.

El desconocido no iba con las muchachas, de eso estaba seguro, ya que era demasiado mayor para ser estudiante universitario. Como mínimo debía tener treinta años. Su pelo largo y enmarañado le recordaba a un nido de ratas, y en su espalda Clayton distinguió la silueta de un saco de dormir que descollaba por debajo de una mochila. Era evidente que no se trataba de alguien que hubiera decidido salir a disfrutar de un día de playa: ese tipo tenía pinta de ser un viajero, quizás uno de esos locos que acampaban a la intemperie. Luke no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba merodeando por ahí o qué era lo que había visto.

¿Quizá lo había visto haciendo fotos?

No. Imposible. Nadie podía haberlo visto desde la carretera. Los matorrales formaban una tupida cortina, y habría oído los pasos de cualquiera que se acercara por el bosque. Sin embargo, le parecía extraño ver a un viajero por esos parajes. Se hallaban en el medio de la nada, y lo último que Luke deseaba era que un puñado de hippies piojosos echaran a perder aquel lugar idílico que tanto atraía a bellas universitarias.

En ese momento, el desconocido ya había pasado por delante de él. Estaba cerca del todoterreno de Luke y se dirigía al vehículo con el que las chicas habían llegado hasta allí. Luke salió a la carretera y carraspeó repetidamente. El desconocido y el perro se giraron al oír el sonido.

El policía siguió estudiando a aquella extraña pareja desde la distancia.

El desconocido no parecía sorprendido ante la repentina aparición de Luke, como tampoco el perro, y había algo en la mirada de ese tipo que le provocó un profundo desasosiego. Era casi como si hubiera esperado la aparición de Luke. Y lo mismo sucedía con el pastor alemán. La expresión del animal era altiva y recelosa al mismo tiempo – inteligente, casi -, al igual que la que mostraba Panther antes de que Moore lo soltara para atacar. Luke notó que se le encogía el estómago. Tuvo que realizar un enorme esfuerzo para contenerse y no cubrirse instintivamente sus partes íntimas con la mano.

Durante eternos instantes, continuaron mirándose fijamente el uno al otro. Luke había aprendido hace mucho tiempo que su uniforme intimidaba a la mayoría de la gente. Todos, incluso los inocentes, se ponían nerviosos ante la ley, y suponía que ese tipo no iba a ser una excepción. Esa era una de las razones por las que le gustaba ser oficial de policía.

¿Tiene una correa para el perro? – inquirió, con un tono más imperativo que interrogativo.

En la mochila. – respondió el desconocido, impasible.

Pues póngasela.

No se preocupe. Él no se moverá a menos que yo se lo ordene.

De todos modos, póngasela.

El desconocido depósito la mochila en el suelo y rebuscó en su interior. Luke alargó el cuello para echar un vistazo con la esperanza de encontrar drogas o un arma. Un momento más tarde, la correa estaba atada al collar del perro y el desconocido lo miraba con una expresión que parecía decir « ¿Y ahora qué?»

¿Qué hace por aquí? – lo interrogó Luke.

Estoy de excursión.

Pues menuda mochila lleva, para tratarse solo de una excursión.

El desconocido no dijo nada.

¿Seguro que no estaba fisgoneando por aquí, intentando divisar alguna buena panorámica?

¿Eso es lo que suele hacer la gente por aquí?

A Luke no le gustó su tono ni lo que implicaban sus palabras.

Muéstreme su documento de identificación.

El desconocido se inclinó nuevamente hacia la mochila y sacó su pasaporte. Hizo una señal al perro con la palma abierta para que este no se moviera, entonces dio un paso hacia Clayton y le tendió el documento.

¿No tiene carnet de conducir?

No.

Clayton estudió el nombre, moviendo los labios levemente.

¿Peseus Jackson?

El desconocido asintió.

¿De dónde es?

De Colorado.

Eso queda muy lejos de aquí.

El desconocido no dijo nada.

¿Va a algún lugar en particular?

Me dirijo a Arden.

¿Qué hay en Arden?

No lo sé. Nunca he estado allí.

Luke frunció el ceño ante la respuesta. Demasiado evasiva. Demasiado… ¿provocadora? Sin lugar a dudas, demasiado… algo. En aquel momento tuvo la certeza de que aquel tipo no le gustaba nada.

Espere aquí – le ordenó – Iré a comprobar sus datos.

Adelante.

Mientras Luke regresaba a su coche, miró al individuo por encima del hombro y vio que Jackson sacaba un pequeño cuenco de la mochila y que en él vaciaba una botella de agua tranquilamente. Como si no le importara nada en el mundo.

«Descubriremos qué se trae ese tipo entre manos. ¡Vaya si no!»

En el todo terreno, Luke radió el nombre del sospechoso y lo deletreó antes de que lo interrumpiera una voz al otro lado del aparato.

Sí, Perseus. Se pronuncia raro, es un nombre ¿francés?

¿Y a mí que me importa cómo se pronuncia?

Sólo decía que…

¡Corta el rollo, Clarisse! Solo quiero que verifiques si el sospechoso tiene algún cargo pendiente.

¿Parece francés?

¿Y cómo diablos quieres que sepa qué aspecto tienen los franceses?

¡Bueno, Castellan, no te pongas así! Solo era por curiosidad. Encima que te hago el favor, con todo el trabajo que tengo…

«¿Trabajo? ¡Ja! Seguro que te estás atiborrando de donuts, como siempre», pensó Luke, con desprecio. Clarisse se zampaba como mínimo una docena de donuts al día. Esa vaca gorda debía de pesar como mínimo ciento cuarenta kilos.

A través de la ventana, Luke podía ver que el desconocido acariciaba al perro y le susurraba algo mientras el animal lamía el agua del cuenco. Luke sacudió la cabeza. Hablando con animales. Menudo chalado. Como si el perro pudiera comprender algo más que las órdenes más básicas. Su exmujer también solía hacer lo mismo. Trataba a los perros como si fueran personas, lo cual debería haberlo prevenido para, de entrada, no haberse acercado a ella.

Está limpio. – dijo Clarisse. Hablaba como si mascara algo – No tiene ningún cargo pendiente.

¿Estás segura?

Sí, segura. Sé hacer mi trabajo.

Como si hubiera estado escuchando la conversación, el desconocido retiró el cuenco y lo guardó de nuevo en la mochila, entonces se la colgó en el hombro

¿No ha habido ninguna llamada inusual? ¿Ninguna denuncia de robo o algo parecido?

No. Ha sido una mañana muy tranquila. Y por cierto, ¿dónde estás? Tu padre lleva rato buscándote.

El padre de Luke era el sheriff del condado.

Dile que aún tardaré un poco.

Pues parece muy enfadado.

Mira, dile que estoy patrullando, ¿vale?

«Así sabrá que estoy trabajando», pensó, aunque no se preocupó en añadirlo.

De acuerdo.

Eso sonaba mucho mejor.

Tengo que irme.

Colgó la radio nuevamente en su sitio y se quedó sentado sin moverse, sintiéndose levemente decepcionado. Habría sido divertido ver cómo reaccionaba el sospechoso al ser esposado y detenido, con esas greñas y esa pinta tan rara. Los hermanos Stoll habrían disfrutado de lo lindo. Los sábados por la noche solían acabar entre las rejas. ¡Menudo par de borrachos más violentos! Siempre armando jaleo, peleándose, normalmente entre ellos. Excepto cuando estaban entre rejas. Entonces se ensañaban con cualquier otro detenido.

Luke jugueteó unos instantes con el tirador de la puerta del coche. ¿Qué mosca le había picado esta vez a su padre? El viejo lo sacaba de quicio: «Haz esto, haz lo otro. ¿Todavía no has entregado esos documentos? ¿Por qué llegas tarde? ¿Dónde has estado?». La mitad de las veces le habría gustado enviarlo a paseo y decirle que no se metiera en sus asuntos. El viejo todavía pensaba que llevaba las riendas en el condado.

¡Bah! Seguro que tarde o temprano acabaría por descubrir que realmente quien mandaba allí era su hijo. Pero de momento tocaba desembarazarse de ese hippie piojoso, antes de que aparecieran las chicas. Se suponía que era una zona forestal protegida, ¿no? No deseaba que una panda de hippies echaran a perder la magia del lugar.

Se apeó del coche y cerró la puerta. El perro ladeó la cabeza mientras Luke se aproximaba. Sin vacilar, le devolvió el pasaporte al sospechoso.

Siento las molestias, señor Jackson. —Esta vez lo pronunció incorrectamente a propósito—. Me limito a cumplir con mi deber. No llevará drogas ni armas en la mochila, ¿no?

No.

¿Le importa si hecho un vistazo?

Adelante. Ya sé, la Cuarta Enmienda y todo eso.

Veo que lleva un saco de dormir. ¿Ha estado acampando al aire libre?

Anoche dormí en el condado de Burke.

Luke estudió al sujeto mientras consideraba su respuesta.

Por aquí no se puede acampar en campo abierto. Está prohibido.

El individuo no dijo nada.

Fue Luke quien apartó la vista.

Y será mejor que mantenga al perro atado.

No sabía que en este condado hubiera una ley que obligara a llevar atados a los perros.

No, efectivamente no existe ninguna ley al respecto. Lo digo por la seguridad del perro. Por la carretera principal circulan muchos vehículos a gran velocidad.

Lo tendré en cuenta.

Muy bien. —Luke se dio la vuelta, pero entonces se detuvo un instante—. Una última pregunta, ¿cuánto rato lleva caminando por aquí?

Acabo de llegar. ¿Por qué?

Hubo algo en su forma de contestar que hizo que Luke no lo creyera, y vaciló antes de recordarse a sí mismo que era imposible que aquel tipo supiera lo que se traía entre manos.

Por nada.

¿Me puedo marchar ya?

Sí, por supuesto.

Luke observó al desconocido y su perro que iniciaron de nuevo el ascenso por la carretera forestal antes de virar por un pequeño sendero que se adentraba en el bosque. Cuando los hubo perdido de vista, Luke regresó a su aventajado punto inicial en busca de la cámara. De una patada apartó la ramita de pino que había dejado como señal, metió el brazo entre los matorrales y se retiró unos pasos un par de veces para asegurarse de que estaba en el lugar correcto. Al final se dejó caer de rodillas mientras el pánico se iba apoderando de él. La cámara pertenecía al departamento. Solo la tomaba prestada para aquellas salidas especiales, y su padre lo sometería a un duro interrogatorio si descubría que la había perdido. Peor aún si finalmente alguien la recuperaba y descubrían que la tarjeta estaba llena de fotos de chicas desnudas. Su padre era un implacable defensor del decoro.

Por entonces ya habían pasado varios minutos. A lo lejos oyó el rugido seco del motor de un coche que se ponía en marcha. Pensó que debían de ser las universitarias, que se marchaban. Luke apenas dedicó unos instantes a considerar lo que ellas habrían pensado al ver que el todoterreno de la policía seguía allí aparcado. Tenía otros quebraderos de cabeza.

La cámara había desaparecido.

No la había perdido. Había desaparecido. Y el maldito trasto no se había marchado andando por su propio pie. Era imposible que las chicas la hubieran encontrado, lo cual significaba que Jackson le había tomado el pelo. Sí, Jackson se había quedado con él. Increíble. Tenía la sospecha de que ese tipo ocultaba algo, como en la película Sé lo que hicisteis el último verano.

Pues no se iba a salir con la suya. Ningún hippie asqueroso, tan loco como para hablar con un perro, iba a desenmascarar a Luke Castellan. Ni de broma.

Se abrió paso hasta la carretera apartando las ramas con brusquedad, imaginando que detenía a Perseus Jackson y lo sometía a un rápido registro. Y eso solo iba a ser el aperitivo. No pensaba darle ni un segundo de tregua, ni hablar. ¿Ese tipo quería jugar con él? Pues no iba a salir indemne. Y mucho menos en aquella localidad. Y el perro le importaba un comino. ¿Ese bicho se mostraba agresivo? Pum y... adiós, perrito. Así de simple. Los pastores alemanes podían ser muy peligrosos si se ponían agresivos, y uno podía dispararles alegando defensa propia. No habría ningún juzgado sobre la faz de la Tierra que no le diera la razón.

Pero lo primero era lo primero. Tenía que encontrar a Jackson y recuperar la dichosa cámara de fotos. Después ya decidiría cuál iba a ser el siguiente paso.

Solo entonces, mientras se acercaba a su todoterreno, se dio cuenta de que tenía las dos ruedas traseras pinchadas.

¿Cómo has dicho que te llamas?

Jackson se inclinó sobre el asiento delantero del todoterreno unos minutos más tarde, y su voz se distinguió claramente a pesar del rugido del motor.

Percy Jackson. Y este es _Poseidón_. —Señaló con el dedo pulgar por encima del hombro

El animal estaba tumbado en la parte trasera del todoterreno, con la lengua fuera y el hocico levantado hacia el viento mientras el vehículo avanzaba en dirección a la autopista.

Es un perro muy bonito. Yo soy Amy. Y estas son Jennifer y Lori.

Percy echó un vistazo por encima del hombro.

Hola.

¿Qué tal?

Ambas parecían tensas, pero Jackson no se sorprendió, teniendo en cuenta el mal trago que acababan de pasar.

Gracias por haber parado.

No hay de qué. ¿Dices que vas a Hampton?

Si no queda muy lejos...

Nos viene de paso.

Al poco de abandonar la carretera forestal y de ocuparse de un par de asuntos, Percy había vuelto a salir a la carretera justo en el momento en que pasaban las chicas. Levantó el pulgar, agradecido de que _Poseidón _estuviera con él, y el todoterreno paró casi de inmediato.

A veces las cosas salían como se suponía que tenían que salir.

A pesar de que fingió que era la primera vez que las veía, la verdad era que ya las había visto antes aquella mañana —él había acampado en uno de los altozanos que flanqueaban la playa—, pero les había otorgado la intimidad que merecían tan pronto como empezaron a desnudarse. Para él, la actuación de las tres chicas no entraba en la categoría de «hacer daño ni fastidiar a nadie»; aparte de él, estaban completamente solas allí, y Percy no albergaba ninguna intención de espiarlas. ¿A quién le importaba si se quitaban la ropa? ¡Como si hubieran decidido bañarse con un disfraz! No era asunto suyo. Su intención era mantenerse al margen, hasta que vio al oficial de policía subiendo por la carretera forestal en un coche del departamento del _sheriff _del condado de Hampton.

Podía ver perfectamente al oficial a través del parabrisas, y distinguió algo siniestro en la expresión del individuo. No acertaba a adivinar de qué se trataba exactamente y no se detuvo a analizarlo. Dio media vuelta, bajó por un atajo hasta el bosque y llegó a tiempo para ver cómo el oficial revisaba la tarjeta de memoria en la cámara de fotos antes de cerrar la puerta de su todoterreno procurando no hacer ruido. Lo observó deslizarse sigilosamente hacia el borde del altozano. Percy era plenamente consciente de que aquel oficial podía estar de servicio, pero mostraba el mismo entusiasmo que Poseidón ante un suculento trozo de ternera. Demasiado excitado con la situación.

Percy ordenó a Poseidón que no se moviera, mantuvo la debida distancia para que el oficial no lo oyese, y a partir de ese momento el resto del plan se desarrolló espontáneamente. No podía enfrentarse a él abiertamente: el oficial habría alegado que estaba reuniendo pruebas, y el valor de su palabra frente a la de un forastero habría sido irrebatible. Una pelea también quedaba completamente descartada, básicamente porque ello únicamente conllevaría más problemas de los que valía la pena, aunque la verdad era que le habría encantado medir sus fuerzas con aquel indeseable. Afortunadamente —o desafortunadamente, según cómo se mirara— había aparecido la chica y al oficial le había entrado el pánico. Percy había visto dónde había ido a parar la cámara. Cuando el oficial y la chica se dirigieron hacia la playa para reunirse con las otras dos jóvenes, aprovechó para apoderarse de la cámara. Podría haberse marchado rápidamente, pero aquel tipejo necesitaba que alguien le diera una lección. No una gran lección, solo lo necesario para mantener intacto el honor de aquellas muchachas, permitirle a Percy seguir su camino y fastidiarle el día al oficial. Por eso había regresado para reventar las dos ruedas traseras del coche del policía.

Ah, por cierto, encontré vuestra cámara de fotos tirada en el bosque —comentó Percy, haciendo como quien no quiere la cosa.

No es mía. Lori, Jen, ¿habéis perdido vuestra cámara?

Sus dos amigas sacudieran negativamente la cabeza.

De todos modos, quedáosla. Yo ya tengo una —contestó Percy, dejándola sobre el asiento—. Y gracias por el viaje.

¿Estás seguro? Probablemente es muy cara.

Tranquila. Quédatela.

Gracias.

Percy vio el juego de sombras en sus facciones y pensó que era atractiva, sofisticada, con unos rasgos anguilosos, la piel aceitunada y los ojos marrones moteados con puntitos castaños. Pensó que no le importaría quedarse contemplándola durante horas.

Oye, ¿tienes algún plan para el fin de semana? – le preguntó Amy – Nosotras pensamos ir a la playa.

Gracias, pero no puedo.

Supongo que vas a ver a tu novia, ¿no?

¿Por qué lo dices?

Por tu forma de comportarte. – Percy se obligó a desviar la vista.

Bueno, sí, algo parecido.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Jackson.

¡Qué extraño los giros inesperados que podía dar la vida! Hacía un año, Percy habría aceptado sin vacilar la invitación de pasar un fin de semana con Amy y sus amigas; segurísimo, sin pensarlo dos veces. Probablemente eso era exactamente lo que le convenía, pero cuando se despidieron de él justo en los confines de Hampton bajo el inclemente calor de aquella tarde de agosto, él se limitó a decirles adiós con la mano, y se sintió extrañamente aliviado. Mantener el porte de normalidad durante todo el trayecto había resultado agotador.

Desde que había abandonado Colorado cinco meses antes, no había pasado voluntariamente más que unas pocas horas con nadie. La única excepción la había hecho con un granjero que había conocido en Little Rock, que le había dejado dormir en una habitación en el piso superior de su rancho después de ofrecerle una cena en la que el anciano apenas había abierto la boca. Percy apreciaba que aquel hombre no sintiera la necesidad de interrogarlo acerca del modo en que se había presentado en su propiedad. Ninguna pregunta, ninguna muestra de curiosidad, ninguna indirecta para invitarlo a hablar. Simplemente una tranquila aceptación de que a Percy no le apetecía hablar. A modo de gratitud, pasó un par de días en el rancho, ayudando a reparar el tejado del granero antes de volver a emprender su camino, con la mochila cargada, y Poseidóntras él.

Con la excepción de aquel corto viaje en coche con las chicas, había recorrido toda la distancia a pie. Después de dejar las llaves de su piso en el mostrador de recepción a mitad de marzo, había destrozado ocho pares de zapatos, había sobrevivido a base de agua y barritas energéticas durante los largos y solitarios trayectos entre ciudades, y una vez, en Tennessee, se había zampado cinco enormes pilas de panqueques después de pasarse casi tres días sin probar bocado. Con Poseidóna su lado, Percy había viajado con ventisca, granizo, lluvia y un calor tan insoportable que le había provocado un sarpullido en los brazos; había visto un tornado en el horizonte cerca de Tulsa, en Oklahoma, y en dos ocasiones había estado a punto de ser abatido por un rayo. Había dado numerosos rodeos, intentando mantenerse alejado de las carreteras principales, alargando el viaje más de la cuenta, a veces por capricho. Normalmente, caminaba hasta que estaba cansado, y hacia el final del día, empezaba a buscar un sitio donde acampar, un lugar donde nadie pudiera molestarlos, ni a él ni a Poseidón. Por las mañanas, reanudaban el viaje antes del amanecer para no llamar la atención. Hasta ese momento, no habían tenido ningún problema con nadie.

Suponía que debía de estar recorriendo más de treinta kilómetros al día, a pesar de que no llevaba un recuento específico ni del tiempo ni de la distancia. Ese no era el objetivo del viaje. Seguro que algunos pensarían que pretendía huir de los recuerdos y los fantasmas del mundo que había dejado atrás, una idea en cierto modo romántica que no se ajustaba a la realidad; otros quizá preferirían creer que solo quería disfrutar del trayecto en sí. También se equivocarían. La verdad era que le gustaba caminar y que su viaje tenía un destino. Así de simple. Le gustaba ponerse en camino cuando le apetecía, al paso que quería, en la dirección que le viniera en gana. Después de cuatro años acatando órdenes en el Cuerpo de Marines, se sentía tremendamente atraído por la libertad de aquellos días.

Su madre estaba preocupada por él, pero, después de todo, eso es lo que siempre hacen las madres, ¿no? O al menos su madre. La llamaba varias veces por semana para que supiera que estaba bien, y normalmente, después de colgar, pensaba que no estaba siendo justo con ella. Se había pasado la mayor parte de los últimos cinco años muy lejos, y antes de cada una de las tres veces que lo habían destinado a Irak había escuchado sus sermones por teléfono, recordándole que no cometiera ninguna estupidez. No lo había hecho, aunque había sufrido más de un incidente. A pesar de que jamás se los contaba, su madre leía la prensa.

Y ahora me vienes con estas — se había lamentado la mujer la noche antes de su marcha—. No lo entiendo. Simplemente me parece una locura.

Quizá lo era. O quizá no. Percy todavía no estaba seguro de eso.

¿Qué opinas, Poseidón?

El perro alzó la vista al oír su nombre y avanzó lentamente hasta situarse a su lado.

Sí, lo sé. Tienes hambre. Vaya novedad.

Percy se detuvo en el aparcamiento de un destartalado motel en los confines del pueblo. Sacó el cuenco y la última ración de comida para perros que le quedaba. Mientras Percyempezaba a comer, él se dedicó a contemplar el paisaje que se extendía ante sus ojos.

Hampton no era el peor lugar que había visto, ni de lejos, aunque tampoco era el mejor. El pueblo estaba situado a orillas del South River, a casi sesenta kilómetros al noroeste de Wilmington y de la costa, y a primera vista no parecía diferente de las numerosas urbes que salpicaban el sur del país, orgullosas de su historia y de su tradición mayoritariamente obrera. Un par de semáforos que colgaban de unos cables rotos interrumpían el flujo de tráfico mientras este se aproximaba al puente que vadeaba el río, y a cada lado de la carretera principal se podían ver edificaciones de ladrillo de una sola planta, pegadas entre sí, que se prolongaban por más de dos kilómetros, con los nombres de los establecimientos realizados con plantillas de letras autoadhesivas y pegados en los escaparates, anunciando lugares donde comer y beber o ferreterías. En determinadas calles, el pavimento de las aceras estaba levantado a causa de las raíces abultadas de los magnolios centenarios que crecían dispersos sin orden ni concierto. A lo lejos, vio el tradicional poste de una barbería, junto con el esperado grupito de ancianos sentados en un banco al otro lado de la calle, justo enfrente. Percy sonrió. Una escena pintoresca, como una fantasía de los años cincuenta.

Tras un examen más detenido, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que las primeras impresiones eran engañosas. A pesar de su ubicación junto al río —«o quizás a causa de ello», conjeturó—, los tejados de los edificios estaban completamente ajados, los ladrillos de las fachadas se veían resquebrajados, y a medio metro por encima de la base descollaban unas manchas descoloridas, signos de unas graves inundaciones ya pasadas. Todos los establecimientos estaban abiertos, pero teniendo en cuenta la falta de coches aparcados en la puerta, Percy se preguntó cuánto tiempo aguantarían antes de verse obligados a echar el cierre. Los negocios en pleno centro de las pequeñas poblaciones se veían abocados a la extinción como los dinosaurios, y si esa población era como la mayoría por las que había pasado, lo más probable es que hubiera otra zona comercial más nueva, seguramente erigida alrededor de alguna de las grandes cadenas de supermercados como Wal-Mart o Piggly Wiggly, que pronto acabaría por sellar la muerte de aquella zona.

Sin embargo, se le antojaba extraño estar allí. No estaba seguro de cómo se había figurado que sería Hampton, pero desde luego no se lo imaginaba así.

De todos modos, eso tampoco importaba. Mientras Poseidónapuraba la comida, se preguntó cuánto tiempo tardaría en encontrarla. La mujer de la fotografía. La mujer a la que había ido a conocer.

Pero la encontraría. De eso estaba seguro. Alzó la mochila.

¿Ya has acabado?

Poseidónladeó la cabeza.

Vamos, quiero alquilar una habitación. Necesito comer y ducharme. Y tú también necesitas un baño.

Percy dio un par de pasos antes de darse cuenta de que Poseidónno se había movido. Lo miró por encima del hombro.

No me mires así. Te aseguro que necesitas un baño. Apestas.

Poseidón no se movió.

Bueno, haz lo que quieras. Yo me marcho.

Enfiló hacia la recepción del motel, seguro de que Poseidónlo seguiría. Al final siempre lo hacía.

Hasta que encontró aquella fotografía, la vida de Percy había discurrido de la forma que él había deseado. Siempre según sus planes. Se había propuesto sacar buenas notas en la escuela y lo había conseguido; se había propuesto participar en una diversidad de deportes y había crecido practicando casi todos los habidos y por haber. Se había propuesto aprender a tocar el piano y el violín, y había acabado dominando ambos instrumentos hasta el punto de llegar a componer sus propias piezas. Después de completar sus estudios en la Universidad de Colorado, se había propuesto ingresar en el Cuerpo de Marines, y el oficial encargado del reclutamiento se mostró emocionado al ver que Percy pretendía alistarse como soldado raso en vez de entrar directamente como oficial. Estupefacto, pero emocionado. La mayoría de los licenciados no tenían ningún interés en los puestos que solo precisaban esfuerzo físico y en los que no se requería hacer funcionar la materia gris, pero eso era exactamente lo que él quería.

Los atentados en el World Trade Center no habían tenido nada que ver con su decisión. A él, alistarse en el Ejército como soldado raso le parecía la cosa más natural del mundo, ya que su padre había servido en el Cuerpo de Marines durante veinticinco años y también había entrado en el Ejército como soldado raso, para acabar como uno de esos sargentos de pelo cano y mandíbula más dura que una barra de acero que intimidaba prácticamente a todo el mundo, excepto a su esposa y al pelotón bajo su mando. Trataba a esos jóvenes como si fueran sus propios hijos; no se cansaba de repetirles que su único objetivo era devolverlos sanos y salvos a sus madres, convertidos en hombres de provecho. Asistió a más de cincuenta bodas de cabos y soldados que él mismo había formado, unos suboficiales que no concebían la idea de casarse sin la bendición del padre de Percy. Un buen marine, también. Le habían otorgado la medalla de la Estrella de Bronce y dos Corazones Púrpuras en Vietnam, y a lo largo de su trayectoria profesional había servido en Granada, Panamá, Bosnia y en la primera guerra del Golfo. Su padre era un marine al que no le importaban los traslados, y Percy se había pasado la mayor parte de su primera infancia de un lugar a otro, viviendo en bases militares por todo el mundo. En cierto sentido, Okinawa se le antojaba más su hogar que Colorado, y a pesar de que su japonés estaba un poco oxidado, suponía que le bastaría con pasar una semana en Tokio para recuperar la fluidez que había tenido antaño. Como su padre, pensaba que solo abandonaría el Cuerpo cuando le llegara la hora de retirarse, pero a diferencia de él, pensaba vivir muchos años después de retirarse para disfrutar de la vida. Su padre había fallecido a causa de un paro cardiaco solo dos años después de haber colgado por última vez el uniforme azul en la percha, un infarto de miocardio fulminante que los pilló a todos desprevenidos. Un minuto antes estaba quitando nieve junto a su casa con una pala, y al siguiente minuto ya estaba muerto. Eso había sucedido trece años antes, cuando Percy tenía quince años.

Aquel día y el funeral que lo siguió constituían los recuerdos más vividos de su vida antes de ingresar en el Cuerpo de Marines. Para cualquier joven que decida alistarse en el Ejército, los recuerdos de la infancia se desvanecen con facilidad, simplemente porque los militares están sometidos a cambios constantes. Los amigos aparecen y desaparecen de sus vidas, siempre están haciendo y deshaciendo maletas, los incesantes cambios de base los obligan a deshacerse de todas aquellas pertenencias innecesarias, y, como resultado, quedan pocos recuerdos. A veces resulta duro, pero con ello se consigue que uno se fortalezca de un modo que la mayoría de la gente no logra entender. Les enseña que, a pesar de que las personas desaparezcan de sus vidas, otras nuevas llegarán y ocuparán su sitio; que cada lugar tiene algo positivo y algo negativo que ofrecer. En definitiva, se consigue que esos muchachos espabilen rápidamente.

Incluso los recuerdos de sus años universitarios eran borrosos. Aquella época de su vida tenía sus propias rutinas: ir a clase durante la semana, divertirse los fines de semana, empollar para los exámenes finales, la comida basura en la residencia de estudiantes, y dos novias, una con la que había durado un poco más de un año. Todos los que habían pasado por la universidad contaban las mismas batallitas, a pesar de que muy pocas de esas historias tenían un impacto duradero. Al final, lo único que había conservado de aquella etapa eran los conocimientos adquiridos. Percy tenía la impresión de que su vida solo había comenzado cuando llegó al campo de entrenamiento de Parris Island para realizar la primera instrucción militar. Tan pronto como saltó del autobús, el sargento instructor соmenzó a taladrarle el oído. No hay nada como un sargento taladrándote el oído para que pienses que en tu vida no ha sucedido nada trascendental hasta ese momento. A partir de entonces, le perteneces y se acabó. ¿Se te dan bien los deportes?: «Haz cincuenta flexiones, Mister Crac». ¿Eres licenciado?: «Monta este fusil, Einstein». ¿Tu padre era un marine?: «Limpia la mierda igual que un día hizo él». Los viejos clichés de siempre: marcha ligera, ponerse firmes, arrastrarse por el lodo, escalar tapias... No había nada en aquella primera instrucción militar que Percy no hubiera esperado.

Tenía que admitir que la repetición constante de órdenes era una práctica muy efectiva en la mayoría de los casos. Minaba la fortaleza de cualquiera, los hundía por completo, hasta que al final todos salían cortados por un mismo patrón: el de los marines. O al menos eso era lo que decían. Él no se desmoronó. Se mostró sumiso, mantuvo la cabeza baja, acató todas las órdenes, y siguió siendo el mismo hombre que había sido antes. No obstante, se convirtió en marine.

Acabó en el Primer Batallón del Quinto Regimiento de Marines, con base en Camp Pendleton, la principal base del Cuerpo de Marines en la Costa Oeste de Estados Unidos. San Diego se convirtió en su ciudad favorita, con un clima magnífico, unas playas de ensueño y unas mujeres espectaculares. Pero aquello no duró demasiado. En enero de 2003, justo después de cumplir los veintitrés años, partió hacia Kuwait para participar en la operación Libertad Iraquí. La base llamada Camp Doha, erigida en una zona industrial de la ciudad de Kuwait, llevaba operativa desde la primera guerra del Golfo, y parecía un pueblo de verdad. Había gimnasio y sala de ordenadores, un PX —el economato militar que existe en todas las bases militares estadounidenses y en el que hay todo lo que uno puede necesitar— y cantinas, y las tiendas de campaña se extendían hasta perderse de vista en el horizonte. La actividad frenética en aquel lugar se había incrementado a causa de la inminente invasión, y allí reinaba el caos absoluto. Para Percy, los días se sucedían como una secuencia interminable de reuniones que duraban horas y horas, instrucciones tan duras como para partirle a uno la espalda, y ensayos de planes de ataque que se renovaban constantemente. Por lo menos les hicieron practicar cómo ponerse el traje de protección contra sustancias químicas cien veces. Además, siempre se veían sometidos a un montón de rumores. La peor parte era discernir cuáles podían ser verdad. Todo el mundo conocía a alguien que a su vez conocía a alguien que había oído la verdadera historia. Un día corría el bulo de que iban a atacar la ciudad sin demora, y al día siguiente se enteraban de que todavía no iban a hacerlo. Primero se suponía que iban a entrar por el norte y por el sur a la vez, luego solo por el sur, y al final ni eso. Habían oído que el enemigo tenía armas químicas y que su intención era utilizarlas, al día siguiente oían que el enemigo no se atrevería a usarlas porque creía que Estados Unidos respondería con cabezas nucleares. Circulaban rumores acerca de que la Guardia Republicana Iraquí se estaba reagrupando en la frontera; otros juraban que la ofensiva no sería en la frontera, sino en Bagdad. Incluso había otros que decían que la contienda sería cerca de los campos de petróleo. En resumidas cuentas, nadie sabía nada, lo cual solo servía para estimular la imaginación de los ciento cincuenta mil militares agrupados en Kuwait.

Generalmente, los soldados suelen ser chavales. La gente a veces olvida ese detalle tan importante. Se trata de jóvenes de dieciocho, diecinueve y veinte años —la mayoría de ellos todavía no son mayores de edad y no pueden comprar cerveza—. En Kuwait se mostraban confiados en general y estaban bien entrenados y con ganas de entrar en combate, pero era imposible ignorar la realidad que se avecinaba. Algunos de ellos iban a morir. Algunos hablaban abiertamente sobre la cuestión, otros escribían cartas a sus familiares y se las entregaban al capellán del ejército. Los ánimos se encendían con facilidad. Algunos tenían problemas para conciliar el sueño; otros se pasaban prácticamente todo el tiempo durmiendo. Percy lo observaba todo con una extraña sensación de desapego. Le parecía que podía oír a su padre diciendo: «¡Bienvenido a la guerra! Siempre la misma jodida historia: la situación es normal, todos completamente jodidos».

Percy no era inmune a la creciente tensión y, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros, necesitaba una válvula de escape. Era imposible no tener una. Empezó a jugar al póquer. Su padre le había enseñado a jugar y conocía las reglas... o pensaba que las conocía. Rápidamente descubrió que los demás le sacaban ventaja. En las tres primeras semanas perdió progresivamente casi todo el dinero que había ahorrado desde que se había alistado en el Ejército, lanzando faroles cuando debería haberse retirado de la partida, retirándose de la partida cuando debería haber continuado jugando. No es que se tratara de mucho dinero, y tampoco es que dispusiera de muchos lugares donde poder gastárselo si se lo hubiera propuesto, pero las constantes derrotas lo sumieron en un humor de perros durante días. Detestaba perder.

El único antídoto era salir a correr un buen rato a primera hora de la mañana, antes de que despuntara el sol. Normalmente hacía mucho frío; a pesar de que llevaba un mes en Oriente Medio, continuaba sorprendiéndose de que pudiera hacer tanto frío en el desierto. Corría hasta quedar prácticamente exhausto bajo un cielo plagado de estrellas, y su respiración agitada formaba pequeñas nubes de vapor.

Un día, al final de una de aquellas salidas, cuando ya podía divisar su tienda a lo lejos, aminoró la marcha. Por entonces, el disco del sol había iniciado su lento ascenso por el horizonte, bañando con destellos dorados el árido paisaje. Con las manos en las caderas, intentó recuperar el aliento, y fue entonces, de soslayo, cuando avistó el brillo apagado de una fotografía, medio enterrada en la arena. Se detuvo para recogerla y se fijó en que estaba plastificada de una forma barata pero efectiva, probablemente para evitar su deterioro. Le quitó el polvo para poder examinar la imagen: esa fue la primera vez que la vio.

La chica rubia sonriente y con ojos burlones del color de las nubes repletas de tormentas llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta en la que en la parte frontal se podía leer «DIOSA DE LA SABIDURÍA». Detrás de ella había una pancarta en la que ponía «RECINTO FERIAL DE HAMPTON». Junto a la joven aparecía un pastor alemán, con el hocico gris. Entre la multitud que se aglutinaba detrás de ella se distinguían dos jóvenes un poco desenfocados que llevaban unas camisetas con unos logotipos estampados y que hacían cola cerca de la taquilla donde vendían las entradas. A lo lejos se elevaban tres abetos puntiagudos, esos árboles ornamentales tan comunes. En el reverso de la foto había una dedicatoria escrita a mano: «¡Cuídate! M.».

Al principio no se fijó en todos aquellos detalles. Su primer instinto, de hecho, fue tirar la foto. Y casi lo hizo, pero en el momento en que iba a hacerlo, se le ocurrió que quizá la persona que había perdido aquella foto deseara recuperarla. Obviamente debía de tener un valor sentimental para alguien.

Cuando regresó a la base, clavó la foto con una chincheta en el tablón de anuncios cerca de la entrada de la sala de ordenadores, pensando que prácticamente todos los que vivían en la base acababan por pasar un día u otro por allí. Seguro que alguien la reclamaría.

Pasó una semana, luego diez días. La foto seguía allí. En ese momento, su pelotón se dedicaba muchas horas al día a realizar instrucción militar, y las partidas de póquer se habían vuelto más serias. Algunos soldados habían perdido miles de dólares; se decía que un cabo interino se había dejado casi diez mil dólares. Percy, que no había jugado desde sus humillantes derrotas iniciales, prefería pasar el tiempo libre pensando en la inminente invasión y preguntándose cómo reaccionaría cuando lo atacaran. Mientras deambulaba cerca de la sala de ordenadores tres días antes de la invasión, vio que la foto seguía clavada en el tablón de anuncios, y por una razón que jamás llegó a comprender, la arrancó y se la guardó en el bolsillo.

Grover, su mejor amigo en el regimiento —habían estado juntos desde el periodo de instrucción—, le propuso unirse a la partida de póquer aquella noche, a pesar de las reservas de Percy. Puesto que tenía poco dinero, empezó a jugar con precaución, pensando que no aguantaría más de media hora. Se retiró de las primeras tres partidas; entonces, en la cuarta partida sacó escalera y un full en la sexta. Las cartas parecían estar de su parte —escalera, escalera de color, full... — y, al punto de la medianoche, había recuperado el dinero que había perdido en las primeras semanas. Los jugadores que habían iniciado la primera partida ya se habían retirado y habían sido reemplazados por otros, a quienes, a su vez, reemplazaron otros. Percy se quedó. Su racha de suerte persistía. Al amanecer, había acumulado más que lo que había ganado durante sus primeros seis meses en el Cuerpo de Marines.

Cuando decidió abandonar la partida se dio cuenta de que durante todo el tiempo había llevado la foto en el bolsillo. Al regresar a la tienda, le mostró la foto a Grover y señaló las palabras en la camiseta de la muchacha. Su amigo, cuyos padres eran inmigrantes ilegales que vivían cerca de Bakersfield, en California, no solo era religioso, sino que creía en fenómenos de cualquier clase. Sus favoritos eran las tormentas eléctricas, las carreteras con bifurcaciones y los gatos negros, y antes de ir a Irak, le había contado a Percy que tenía un tío capaz de echar mal de ojo: «Cuando te mira de una determinada manera, seguro que no tardarás en morir». La absoluta convicción de Grover consiguió que Percy se sintiera de nuevo transportado a la niñez, escuchando con gran atención a su amigo, mientras este relataba la historia con una linterna colocada bajo la barbilla. En ese momento no dijo nada. Todo el mundo tenía sus rarezas. ¿Su amigo quería creer en supersticiones? Pues adelante. Lo más importante era que Grover era un soldado lo bastante bueno como para haber sido reclutado como francotirador y que Percy se fiaba tanto de él como para confiarle su vida.

El chico contempló el retrato antes de devolvérselo.

¿Has dicho que lo encontraste al amanecer?

Sí.

Claro: el amanecer es uno de los momentos más poderosos del día.

Eso ya me lo habías dicho.

Es una señal —apuntó—. Ella es tu amuleto de la suerte. ¿Ves la camiseta que lleva puesta?

Ella me ha dado suerte esta noche.

Y no solo esta noche. Encontraste esta foto por alguna razón. Nadie la ha reclamado por alguna razón. La has cogido hoy por alguna razón. Solo tú estabas destinado a quedártela.

Percy quiso decir algo sobre el chico que la había perdido y sobre cómo debía de sentirse al respecto, pero se mantuvo callado. En vez de eso, se tumbó sobre el catre y entrelazó las manos detrás de la nuca.

Grover copió el movimiento.

Me alegro por ti. A partir de ahora la suerte estará de tu lado —concluyó.

Eso espero.

Pero no pierdas la foto.

¿Por qué?

Porque si la pierdes, entonces el sortilegio actúa a la inversa.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Significa que tendrás mala suerte. Y en una guerra, lo último que uno quiere es ser desafortunado.

La habitación del motel era tan fea por dentro como el edificio por fuera: paneles de madera, molduras finas adheridas al techo, una moqueta deshilachada, el televisor sujetado con tornillos a una estantería. Parecía como si la hubieran decorado hacia 1975 y que nunca la hubieran renovado; le recordaba los tugurios en los que se hospedaba con la familia cuando su padre los llevaba de vacaciones al sudoeste, cuando él era todavía un crío. Habían pernoctado en lugares junto a la autopista, y siempre que estuvieran relativamente limpios, su padre los consideraba válidos. Su madre no tanto, pero ¿qué podía hacer? No había un hotel de la cadena Four Seasons al otro lado de la calle, y aunque lo hubiera habido, no se lo habrían podido costear.

Percy realizaba la misma rutina que su padre cuando entraba en la habitación de un motel: retiraba el edredón para confirmar que las sábanas estuvieran limpias, revisaba la cortina del baño para asegurarse de que no tuviera moho y confirmaba que no hubiera pelos en el lavamanos. A pesar de las consabidas manchas de óxido, un grifo que perdía agua y varias quemaduras de cigarrillo, el lugar estaba tan limpio como era de esperar. Y además no era caro. Percy había pagado una semana por adelantado, en efectivo; no le habían formulado ninguna pregunta ni le habían aplicado ningún cargo extra por el perro. Sin lugar a dudas, una ganga. Perfecto. No tenía tarjetas de crédito ni de débito, ni una dirección de correo oficial ni teléfono móvil. Cargaba prácticamente con todas sus pertenencias. Tenía una cuenta bancaria, pero solo la utilizaba cuando necesitaba sacar dinero. Estaba registrada a nombre de una empresa, y no a su nombre. La empresa no estaba operativa. Simplemente le gustaba mantener su privacidad. No era rico. Ni siquiera se podía considerar de clase media.

Llevó a Poseidónhasta el cuarto de baño y lo bañó, utilizando el champú que guardaba en la mochila. A continuación, se duchó él y se vistió con las últimas prendas limpias que le quedaban. Se sentó en la cama y empezó a buscar en el listín telefónico algo en particular. No tuvo suerte. Escribió una nota para acordarse de hacer la colada cuando tuviera tiempo. Decidió ir a comer algo en el pequeño restaurante que había visto un poco más abajo en aquella misma calle.

Cuando llegó, le dijeron que no se permitía la entrada de perros en el local, cosa bastante común. Poseidónse tumbó fuera, junto a la puerta de la entrada, y se quedó dormido. Percy pidió una hamburguesa con patatas fritas, que engulló junto con un batido de chocolate, luego pidió otra hamburguesa para Poseidón. Ya en el exterior, contempló al perro mientras este devoraba la cena en menos de veinte segundos antes de volver a mirar a Percy.

Me alegra que te haya gustado. Vamos.

Compró un mapa de la localidad en un colmado y se sentó en un banco cercano a la plaza principal: el típico parque lleno de flores en pleno centro del pueblo, rodeado por calles atestadas de pequeños comercios. Percy pensó que el parque, con aquellos enormes árboles que ofrecían una deliciosa sombra, no estaba muy concurrido; solo había un grupito de mamás apiñadas mientras los niños se lanzaban por el tobogán o se mecían delante y atrás en los columpios. Examinó las caras de las mujeres para asegurarse de que no fuera ninguna de ellas, luego les dio la espalda y abrió el mapa antes de que se inquietaran con su presencia. Las madres con niños pequeños siempre se ponen nerviosas cuando ven a un hombre solo merodeando cerca de un parque infantil sin ninguna intención aparente. No las culpaba. Había demasiados pervertidos sueltos.

Estudió el mapa para orientarse e intentó decidir qué iba a hacer a continuación. No albergaba la esperanza de que encontrarla fuera una tarea fácil. Después de todo, no tenía muchos datos. Únicamente disponía de una fotografía, sin nombre ni dirección. Nada más que una cara en medio del gentío.

Pero contaba con algunas pistas. Percy había analizado los detalles de la foto innumerables veces antes y pensaba empezar por lo que sabía. La foto había sido tomada en Hampton. La mujer parecía tener unos veinte años en aquella instantánea. Era atractiva. O bien era la dueña de un pastor alemán, o bien conocía a alguien que tenía uno. Su nombre empezaba por la letra E. Emma, Elaine, Elise, Eileen, Ellen, Emily, Erin, Erica... le parecían los nombres más probables, aunque en el sur suponía que también habría nombres como Erdine o Elspeth. Había ido a la feria con alguien que más tarde había sido destinado a Irak. Ella le había entregado la foto a aquella persona, y Percy la había encontrado en febrero de 2003, lo cual significaba que la habían hecho antes de esa fecha. La mujer, por consiguiente, debía de tener ahora casi treinta años. A lo lejos se veían tres abetos puntiagudos juntos. Esas eran las cosas que sabía. Hechos reales.

Pero además había realizado conjeturas, empezando por Hampton. Se trataba de un nombre relativamente común. Una rápida búsqueda en Internet mostraba en pantalla un montón de lugares con ese nombre. Condados y pueblos: en Carolina del Sur, en Virginia, en New Hampshire, en Iowa, en Nebraska. En Georgia. Y en otros sitios más. Muchos sitios más. Y, por supuesto, había un Hampton en el condado de Hampton, en Carolina del Norte.

A pesar de que no se veía ningún edificio prominente o lugar conocido de fondo —ningún poste en el que pusiera «¡BIENVENIDO A IOWA!», por ejemplo—, la foto sí que contenía información relevante. No sobre la mujer, pero era una información que se podía extraer de la imagen de los dos jóvenes que hacían cola para comprar entradas. Los dos llevaban unas camisetas con logotipos. Uno de los logos no le servía de pista, ya que simplemente era una imagen de Homer Simpson. El otro, con la palabra «DAVIDSON» escrita en la parte frontal de la camiseta, tampoco había representado nada significativo al principio, incluso después de que Percy le diera varias vueltas. Primero había supuesto que era una referencia abreviada de Harley-Davidson, la marca de motocicletas. Otra búsqueda en Google aclaró la confusión. Por lo visto, Davidson era también el nombre de una famosa universidad cerca de Charlotte, en Carolina del Norte. Una universidad selectiva, competitiva, enfocada a las artes liberales. Tras echar un vistazo al catálogo en la librería virtual de la universidad vio una muestra de la misma camiseta.

Percy sabía que la camiseta no era ninguna garantía de que la foto hubiera sido hecha en Carolina del Norte. Quizás alguien que había estudiado en aquella universidad le había regalado la camiseta a aquel chico; quizá se trataba de un estudiante de aquella universidad que había ido a pasar un fin de semana a otra localidad; quizá simplemente le habían gustado los colores de la camiseta y por eso se la había comprado; quizás era un antiguo alumno y se había mudado a una nueva ciudad. Como no tenía nada a lo que aferrarse, Percy había realizado una rápida llamada a la Cámara de Comercio de Hampton antes de partir de Colorado, y había verificado que allí se celebraba una importante feria cada verano. Otra buena señal. Tenía un sitio al que dirigirse, pero todavía no sabía si iba tras la pista correcta. Había supuesto que ese era el lugar que buscaba y, por alguna razón que no podía explicar, le parecía que no se equivocaba.

También había otras suposiciones, pero pensaba ocuparse de ellas más tarde. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era encontrar el recinto ferial. Con un poco de suerte, la feria del condado se celebraría en el mismo sitio cada año; esperaba que la persona que pudiera indicarle la dirección correcta pudiera contestar también esa pregunta. Lo ideal era buscar en una de las tiendas en pleno centro. No una de suvenires o antigüedades, porque esa clase de negocios estaban normalmente regentados por gente recién llegada a la localidad, gente que escapaba del norte en busca de una vida más tranquila en un lugar con un clima más benigno. Percy pensó que lo mejor sería preguntar en una tienda del barrio, como, por ejemplo, en una ferretería, en un bar o en una agencia inmobiliaria. Seguro que, cuando pasara por delante, sabría cuál era el sitio idóneo para preguntar.

Quería ver el lugar exacto que aparecía en la foto. No para hacerse una idea más clara del posible quién o cómo era aquella mujer. Lo que deseaba saber era si allí había tres abetos puntiagudos juntos, aquella clase de árboles ornamentales que estaban por todas partes.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Annabeth.

Annabeth dejó a un lado la lata de Coca-Cola Diet, encantada de que Nico se lo estuviera pasando bien en la fiesta de cumpleaños de su amigo Will. Estaba pensando que era una pena que a su hijo le tocara ir a casa de su padre cuando Silena se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

Muchas gracias por el regalo. Las pistolas de agua son el no va más.

Silena sonrió. Sus dientes eran excesivamente blancos y su piel demasiado bronceada, como si acabara de salir de una sesión de rayos UVA, lo cual probablemente era cierto. Desde el instituto, Silena siempre había estado muy pendiente de su físico, pero últimamente parecía más que preocupada.

Espero que no nos ataquen con las Super Soaker.

Silena frunció el ceño.

Ya se lo he advertido a Will: como se le ocurra hacerlo, lo mando derechito a su cuarto. —Silena se reclinó en la silla, buscando una postura más cómoda—. ¿Qué has hecho este verano? No se te ha visto el pelo, y tampoco has contestado a mis llamadas.

Lo sé. Lo siento. Este verano me ha tocado hacer vida de ermitaña. Es que cuidar a Nana y encargarme de la residencia canina y del adiestramiento de los perros es realmente agotador. No sé cómo Nana ha podido cargar sola con tanta responsabilidad hasta ahora, sin ayuda.

¿Y cómo está?

Nana era la abuela de Annabeth. La había criado desde los tres años, después de que sus padres fallecieran en un accidente de tráfico.

Mejor, aunque después de la embolia no ha vuelto a ser la misma. Todavía tiene el lado izquierdo del cuerpo parcialmente paralizado. Puede encargarse de una parte del adiestramiento, pero no de gestionar la residencia y del curso completo, sería demasiado para ella. ¡Pero ya la conoces! ¡Siempre incansable! Es incapaz de estarse quieta ni un segundo. Temo que esté forzando demasiado la máquina.

Veo que ha decidido volver a incorporarse al coro.

Nana llevaba más de treinta años en el coro de la Primera Iglesia Bautista de la localidad, y Annabeth sabía que esa actividad constituía una de sus mayores pasiones.

Sí, decidió reincorporarse la semana pasada, aunque no estoy segura de que tenga muchas fuerzas para cantar. Después del ensayo se pasó dos horas durmiendo.

Silena asintió.

¿Qué pasará cuando empiece el curso escolar?

No lo sé.

Pero seguirás dando clases, ¿no?

Eso espero.

¿Eso esperas? ¿Acaso los maestros no tenéis ya reuniones la semana que viene para preparar el curso?

Annabeth no quería pensar en el tema, y menos hablar de ello, pero sabía que Silena no lo hacía con mala intención.

Sí, pienso asistir a las reuniones, pero eso no significa que finalmente me incorpore al equipo de docentes este año. Sé que podría dedicar unas horas a dar clases, pero no puedo dejar a Nana sola todo el día. De momento no. ¿Quién la ayudaría con la residencia canina? No está en condiciones de pasarse todo el día entrenando perros.

¿Por qué no contratas a alguien? —sugirió Silena.

Ya lo he intentado. ¿No te conté lo que ocurrió a principios de verano? Contraté a un chico que solo vino un par de días a trabajar; al tercero, que coincidía con el fin de semana, no se presentó. Y lo mismo sucedió con el siguiente candidato que contraté. Después de eso, no ha entrado nadie más interesándose por el puesto vacante. El cartel de «se necesita ayudante» se ha convertido en una pieza decorativa del escaparate.

Charles siempre se queja de que hoy día cuesta mucho encontrar buenos empleados.

Dile que les ofrezca el salario mínimo. ¡Entonces tendrá verdaderos motivos para quejarse! ¡Incluso los jovencitos que vienen del instituto se niegan a limpiar los caniles! Aseguran que les da asco hacer ese trabajo.

Y tienen razón. Es un trabajo asqueroso.

Annabeth se rio.

Sí, lo es —admitió—. Pero yo no tengo tiempo para hacerlo. Mira, solo espero un milagro antes de la semana que viene. Y si no... ¡Qué le vamos a hacer! Tendré que olvidarme de las clases. La verdad es que me gusta adiestrar perros. La mitad de las veces son más dóciles que los estudiantes.

¿Como mi hijo?

Tu hijo se porta muy bien. En serio.

Silena señaló con la cabeza a Nico.

Ha crecido mucho desde la última vez que lo vi.

Casi tres centímetros —contestó Annabeth, satisfecha de que Silena se hubiera fijado.

Nico siempre había sido bajito para su edad. En la foto de la clase solían ponerlo en la primera fila del flanco izquierdo, y el niño sentado a su lado le sacaba casi diez centímetros. En cambio, Will, el hijo de Silena, era todo lo contrario: en la foto siempre lo colocaban en la última fila del flanco derecho. Siempre había sido el más alto de la clase.

He oído que Nico no jugará al fútbol esta temporada —comentó Silena.

Le apetece probar algo distinto.

¿Como qué?

Quiere aprender a tocar el violín. La señorita Hera le dará clases particulares.

¿Todavía da clases esa señora? ¡Pero si por lo menos debe de tener noventa años!

Ya, pero cuenta con la paciencia necesaria para enseñar a un principiante. O por lo menos eso es lo que me ha dicho ella misma. Y a Nico le cae bien la señora Hera, que es lo que importa.

Me alegro por él —dijo Silena—. Estoy segura de que lo hará estupendamente. Pero Will se llevará una gran decepción.

De todos modos, no estarían en el mismo equipo. Will empezará a jugar con la selección, ¿no?

Bueno, eso si lo consigue.

Lo conseguirá.

Seguro que lo conseguiría. Will era uno de esos niños competitivos y con una gran confianza en sí mismos que maduraban antes y destacaban en el campo rápidamente por delante de jugadores con menos talento. Como Nico. Incluso ahora, correteando por el jardín con su Super Soaker, Nico no podía seguir el ritmo de Will. A pesar de que era un niño encantador y con una gran nobleza, no era muy atlético, algo que el exmarido de Annabeth no soportaba. El año anterior, cierto día, su ex se había puesto de pie casi pisando la línea del campo de fútbol con cara de mala gaita, y esa era otra razón por la que Nico no quería jugar al fútbol.

¿Charles seguirá entrenando al equipo este año?

Charles era el marido de Silena y uno de los dos pediatras de la localidad.

Todavía no lo ha decidido. Desde que Apolo se marchó, siempre está de guardia. No le hace ninguna gracia, pero ¿qué puede hacer? Están intentando contratar a otro médico, aunque de momento no tienen suerte. No todo el mundo está dispuesto a trabajar en un pueblo, especialmente teniendo el hospital más cercano a cuarenta y cinco minutos de aquí, en Wilmington. Hay que dedicarle muchas horas. La mitad de los días llega a casa pasadas las ocho de la noche. A veces, más tarde.

Annabeth había notado el tono preocupado en la voz de Silena, y pensó que su amiga estaba otra vez preocupada por la aventura amorosa que Charles le había confesado el invierno anterior. Annabeth sabía lo bastante como para no hacer ningún comentario al respecto. Desde el primer momento había tomado la decisión de que solo hablarían del tema cuando Silena quisiera hacerlo. ¿Y si no? No pasaba nada. En realidad, no era un asunto de su incumbencia.

Y tú, ¿qué tal? ¿Sales con alguien?

Annabeth esbozó una mueca de fastidio.

No, desde Leo no.

¿Y se puede saber qué es lo que salió mal?

No tengo ni idea.

Silena sacudió la cabeza.

No puedo decir que te envidie. Jamás me ha gustado eso de tener que salir con chicos.

Ya, pero por lo menos a ti no se te daba mal. En cambio, yo soy un desastre.

—Anda ya! ¡Exageras!

No, no exagero. Aunque tampoco me preocupo excesivamente. Ni tan solo estoy segura de tener la energía necesaria para iniciar una nueva relación. Ya sabes, todo eso de llevar tacones altos, depilarme, flirtear, fingir que me llevo bien con sus amigos... Me parece un esfuerzo sobrehumano.

Silena arrugó la nariz.

¿No te depilas?

¡Claro que me depilo! —contestó. Luego, bajando la voz, agregó—: Siempre que puedo. —Se sentó con la espalda erguida—. Pero ya me entiendes, ¿no? Eso de salir con un hombre supone un gran esfuerzo. Especialmente a mi edad.

¡Vamos! ¡Si ni tan solo has cumplido los treinta años! Y además tienes un tipazo estupendo.

Annabeth había oído el mismo halago toda la vida, y no era inmune al hecho de que los hombres —incluso algunos casados— a menudo giraran la cabeza por encima del hombro al verla pasar. Durante sus primeros tres años como maestra, solo había mantenido una reunión con un padre que se había presentado solo. El resto de las ocasiones, siempre eran las madres las que asistían a las reuniones. Recordaba cómo se lo había comentado a Nana unos años antes, desconcertada. Su abuela le había contestado: «No quieren que te quedes sola con sus mariditos porque eres tan bonita como un osito de peluche».

Nana tenía una forma muy especial de decir las cosas.

Te olvidas de dónde vivimos —contrarrestó Annabeth—. No quedan muchos hombres solteros de mi edad por aquí. Y si no se han casado, por algo será.

Eso no es verdad.

Quizás en una gran ciudad no sea así. Pero ¿aquí? ¿En este pueblo? Mira, he vivido aquí toda mi vida, e incluso cuando estudiaba en la universidad iba a dormir a casa. En las escasísimas ocasiones en que algún chico me ha pedido una cita, hemos salido dos o tres veces y después ya no ha vuelto a mostrar ningún interés por mí. No me preguntes el porqué. —Agitó la mano en una actitud filosófica—. Pero tampoco es que me importe demasiado. Tengo a Nico y a Nana. No es como si viviera sola con una docena de gatos.

No, en vez de gatos tienes perros.

Pero no son míos. Son los perros de mis clientes, que es distinto.

Ya, muy distinto —replicó Silena burlonamente.

Al otro lado del jardín, Nico perseguía al grupo de niños con su Super Soaker, intentando no quedar rezagado. De repente tropezó. Sus gafas salieron disparadas y desaparecieron entre el césped. Annabeth sabía que lo mejor era no levantarse para ir a ver si su hijo estaba bien. La última vez que había intentado ayudarlo, él se había mostrado avergonzado. Nico palpó el césped a su alrededor hasta que encontró las gafas. Se las puso y reemprendió la carrera.

¡Qué rápido crecen! ¿No te parece? —apuntó Silena, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Annabeth—. Ya sé que es un cliché, pero es verdad. Recuerdo que mi madre me lo decía y yo pensaba que exageraba. Me moría de ganas de que Will fuera un poco mayor. Claro, por entonces él tenía cólicos y me pasé por lo menos un mes sin apenas pegar ojo por las noches. Pero ahora, de repente, está a punto de empezar secundaria.

Todavía no. Les queda un año.

Lo sé. Pero de todos modos estoy nerviosa.

¿Por qué?

Ya sabes, la edad del pavo y todo eso. Los niños se ponen insoportables cuando empiezan a comprender el mundo de los adultos, sin tener la madurez de los adultos para enfrentarse a todo lo que pasa a su alrededor. Si a eso añadimos un sinfín de tentaciones, y el hecho de que ya no te hacen caso de la misma forma que lo harían antes, y los repentinos cambios de humor en la adolescencia, seré la primera en admitir que no me apetece nada pasar por esa etapa. Tú eres maestra. Por consiguiente, ya sabes de qué hablo.

Por eso doy clases en primaria, y encima a los más pequeños.

Una elección muy acertada. —Silena se quedó callada unos instantes—. ¿Has oído lo de Octavian?

La verdad es que últimamente no me he enterado de nada. Me he pasado el verano como una ermitaña, ¿recuerdas?

Lo pillaron vendiendo drogas.

¡Pero si solo es un par de años mayor que Nico!

Y todavía está en secundaria.

Ahora estás consiguiendo que sea yo la que me ponga nerviosa.

Silena esbozó una mueca de fastidio.

¿Nerviosa por Nico? Si mi hijo se pareciera más a Nico, no tendría ninguna razón para estar nerviosa. Es un niño muy centrado e independiente. Tan bueno, tan educado, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a los más pequeños. No como Will.

Will es un gran chico, también.

Lo sé. Pero siempre ha sido más conflictivo que Nico. Y siempre anda detrás de los otros niños como un perrito faldero.

Pero ¿no los ves, ahí fuera, jugando en el jardín? Desde mi perspectiva, aquí sentada, me parece que es Nico el que sigue a los demás.

Ya sabes a qué me refiero.

Y en realidad lo sabía. Incluso desde muy pequeño, Nico se mostraba satisfecho jugando solo. Y Annabeth tenía que admitir que eso era bueno, ya que no había sido un niño conflictivo. Aunque no contaba con muchos amigos, tenía un montón de aficiones en las que se enfrascaba solo. Buenas aficiones, además. No estaba demasiado interesado ni en los videojuegos ni en navegar por Internet, y aunque pocas veces veía la tele, cuando lo haría, normalmente él mismo la apagaba al cabo de media hora más o menos. Lo que realmente le gustaba era jugar al ajedrez (un juego que parecía comprender desde una base intuitiva) en el tablero electrónico que le había traído Papá Noel. Le encantaba leer y escribir. Disfrutaba con los perros en la residencia canina, pero la mayoría de ellos se mostraban un poco irascibles a causa de las largas horas que pasaban allí encerrados y no solían prestarle atención. Nico pasaba muchas tardes lanzándoles pelotas de tenis, y eran muy pocas las que recuperaba.

Todo saldrá bien.

Eso espero. —Silena dejó su bebida en la mesita—. Supongo que debería ir a buscar el pastel, ¿no? Will tiene entreno a las cinco.

Hará mucho calor.

Silena se puso de pie.

Estoy segura de que querrá llevarse la Super Soaker, probablemente para empapar al entrenador.

¿Quieres que te ayude?

No, gracias. Quédate aquí sentada y relájate. Enseguida vuelvo.

Annabeth observó a Silena mientras esta se alejaba, y por primera vez fue consciente de su extrema delgadez. Entre cuatro y seis kilos menos desde la última vez que la había visto. Se dijo que debía de ser por el estrés. El desliz amoroso de Charles la había hundido, pero ella tenía la firme determinación de salvar su matrimonio, algo que a Annabeth, cuando se vio en ese trance, no le pasó. Aunque, claro, sus matrimonios eran completamente diferentes. Charles había cometido un grave error y le había hecho daño a Silena, pero, en general, siempre habían sido una pareja feliz. El matrimonio de Annabeth, en cambio, había sido un fracaso desde el principio, tal y como Nana había presagiado. Aquella mujer tenía la habilidad de clasificar a la gente al instante, y siempre se encogía de hombros instintivamente cuando estaba delante de alguien que no le caía bien. Cuando Annabeth anunció que estaba embarazada y que en lugar de ir a la universidad ella y su ex habían planeado casarse, Nana empezó a encogerse de hombros con tanta frecuencia como si hubiera cogido un tic nervioso. Annabeth, por supuesto, no hacía caso de aquellos gestos tan gráficos, pensando: «No le ha dado ninguna oportunidad. No lo conoce. Lo nuestro puede funcionar». ¡Cuán equivocada estaba! Nana siempre se mostraba educada, siempre cordial cuando él estaba cerca, pero no dejó de encogerse de hombros hasta que Annabeth no volvió a instalarse en su casa diez años atrás. El matrimonio duró menos de nueve meses; Nico solo tenía cinco semanas de vida. Nana había tenido razón respecto a él desde el principio.

Silena desapareció dentro de la casa; al cabo de unos instantes volvió a aparecer, con Charles tras ella. Él llevaba platos y tenedores de plástico, y lucía un semblante preocupado. Annabeth se fijó en los mechones grises cerca de las orejas y en las arrugas tan marcadas que le surcaban la frente. La última vez que lo había visto, las arrugas no eran tan visibles, por lo que supuso que esa era otra señal del estrés al que se veía sometido.

A veces Annabeth se preguntaba cómo sería su vida si estuviera casada. No con su ex, por supuesto. La mera idea le provocaba escalofríos. No, gracias. Ya tenía bastante con tener que tratar con él durante fines de semana alternos. Pero con otro hombre. Un hombre... mejor. La idea no le desagradaba, por lo menos así, sin reflexionar excesivamente sobre el tema. Después de diez años estaba muy acostumbrada a su rutina habitual y, a pesar de que consideraba que sería fantástico tener a alguien con quien compartir las tardes después del trabajo o que le frotara la espalda de vez en cuando, también tenía que admitir que había algo especial en la posibilidad de pasarse todo el día en pijama cuando le apetecía. Algo que a veces hacía. Y Nico también. Los denominaban «días perezosos», y eran los mejores del año. A veces se pasaban todas las horas haciendo el remolón; simplemente pedían una pizza a domicilio y disfrutaban de una película. Sin lugar a dudas, el paraíso terrenal.

Además, si las relaciones ya eran difíciles de por sí, una relación matrimonial todavía era más dura. Silena y Charles no eran los únicos que atravesaban malas etapas; por lo visto, eso les sucedía a todas las parejas. Parecía implícito en la relación. ¿Qué solía decir Nana? «Si metes a dos personas con dos diferentes series de expectativas bajo el mismo techo, no esperes poder disfrutar cada año de un feliz día de Pascua.»

Exacto. A pesar de que no estaba completamente segura de adonde quería llegar Nana con sus metáforas.

Annabeth echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera. Sabía que tan pronto como acabara la fiesta, tendría que ir a ver cómo se encontraba Nana. Estaba segurísima de que la encontraría en la residencia canina, o bien detrás del mostrador, o bien examinando perros. Nana era más terca que una muía. ¿Acaso importaba que apenas se sostuviera en pie por culpa de su pierna izquierda atrofiada?: «Mi pierna no está en perfecto estado, pero tampoco está hecha de cera de abeja». ¿O que pudiera caerse y hacerse daño?: «No soy una tacita de porcelana». ¿O que el brazo izquierdo le hubiera quedado prácticamente inútil?: «Mientras pueda comer sopa, no lo necesito».

Nana era muy especial, su querida Nana. Y siempre había sido igual.

—¡Mamá!

Ensimismada en sus pensamientos, no había visto que Nico se acercaba. Su carita llena de pecas brillaba por el sudor. Estaba empapado de agua, y llevaba unas manchas de hierba en la camisa que seguramente no desaparecerían ni con el mejor detergente.

—¿Qué quieres, cielo?

—¿Puedo quedarme a dormir en casa de Will esta noche?

—Me parece que tiene entreno de fútbol.

—Después del entreno. Hay un montón de amigos que se quedan, y su madre le ha regalado el Guitar Hero para su cumpleaños.

Annabeth sabía el verdadero motivo por el que quería quedarse a dormir.

—Esta noche no podrá ser, cielo. Tu padre pasará a recogerte a las cinco.

—¿Por qué no lo llamas y le preguntas si puedo quedarme?

—No me cuesta nada intentarlo. Pero ya sabes...

Nico asintió, tal y como solía hacer en tales circunstancias.

—Sí, lo sé.

Annabeth notó una punzada de dolor en el pecho.

El sol resplandecía a través del parabrisas a una temperatura tan elevada que seguramente podrían haber frito un huevo en el cristal, y ella se preguntó cómo era posible que aún no hubiera llevado el coche al mecánico para que le repararan el aire acondicionado. Con la ventana completamente bajada, su cabello alborotado le cosquilleaba las mejillas. Se recordó a sí misma que necesitaba un buen corte de pelo. Se imaginó diciéndole a la peluquera: «¡Déjamelo bien corto, Kate; así tendré pinta de chico!». Pero sabía que acabaría pidiendo el mismo corte de siempre cuando llegara el momento. En determinadas cosas, era realmente cobarde.

—Parecía que os lo estabais pasando la mar de bien, ¿eh?

—Sí.

—¿Y ya está? ¿No quieres añadir nada más?

—Estoy cansado, mamá.

Ella señaló hacia una famosa heladería a lo lejos.

—¿Te apetece un helado?

—No me conviene.

—¿Quién es la madre aquí? Se supone que eso debería decirlo yo. Solo pensaba que con este calor tan insoportable igual te apetecía un helado.

—No tengo hambre. Acabo de comerme un trozo de pastel.

—Muy bien. Como quieras. Pero luego no me eches la culpa si al llegar a casa te arrepientes de no haber aceptado mi invitación.

—No me arrepentiré —dijo, girándose hacia la ventana.

—Oye, ¿estás bien?

Cuando él volvió a hablar, su voz era prácticamente inaudible por encima del viento.

—¿Por qué tengo que ir a casa de papá? Allí me aburro. Siempre me envía a dormir a las nueve, como si todavía fuera un niño de seis años. A esa hora no estoy cansado. Y mañana tendré que pasarme todo el día lavando el coche y haciendo cosas por el estilo.

—Creía que te iba a llevar a comer a casa del abuelo después de misa.

—Ya, pero de todos modos no quiero ir.

«Yo tampoco quiero que vayas», pensó Annabeth. Pero ¿qué podía hacer?

—¿Por qué no te llevas un libro? —sugirió ella—. Puedes leer en tu cuarto esta noche, y si mañana te aburres, también puedes leer un rato.

—Siempre me dices lo mismo.

«Porque no sé qué más puedo decirte», pensó Annabeth.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a la librería?

—No —respondió el crío, aunque ella sabía que no lo decía muy convencido.

—Bueno, de todos modos acompáñame. Yo sí que quiero comprarme un libro.

—De acuerdo.

—No me gusta verte triste.

—Lo sé.

La visita a la librería no consiguió levantarle el ánimo a Nico. A pesar de que acabó por elegir un par de novelas de aventuras y misterio de la serie Hardy Boys, su madre se dio cuenta de que seguía alicaído mientras hacían cola frente al mostrador para pagar. De camino a casa, abrió uno de los libros y fingió que leía. Annabeth estaba prácticamente segura de que lo hacía para que ella no lo importunara con una batería de preguntas o intentara, con una alegría forzada, que él se sintiera mejor respecto al fin de semana que le tocaba pasar con su padre. Con tan solo diez años, Annabeth se había convertido en un experto a la hora de predecir el comportamiento de su madre.

Ella detestaba que a Nico no le gustara ir a casa de su padre. Lo observó mientras entraba en casa, con la certeza de que enfilaría directamente hacia su habitación para preparar la maleta. En vez de seguirlo, Annabeth se sentó en los peldaños del porche y deseó por enésima vez disponer de una mecedora. Todavía hacía calor, y por los aullidos que llegaban de la residencia canina situada al otro lado del jardín, era evidente que los perros también estaban sufriendo a causa de las elevadas temperaturas. Aguzó el oído para ver si oía a Nana. Pensó que si hubiera estado en la cocina cuando Annabeth había entrado, seguramente la habría oído. Nana era una cacofonía andante. No por culpa de la embolia, sino porque esa era una característica que formaba parte de su personalidad. A sus setenta y seis años se comportaba como una adolescente, se reía escandalosamente, golpeaba ruidosamente las cacerolas con el cucharón mientras cocinaba como si tocara la batería, adoraba el béisbol y ponía la radio tan alta como para reventar los tímpanos a cualquiera cuando en la Radio Pública Nacional emitían algún programa de jazz. «Esa clase de música no nace como los plátanos, ¿lo sabías?», solía decir. Hasta que sufrió el ataque de apoplejía, prácticamente cada día iba con botas de caucho, un guardapolvos y un sombrero de paja descomunal, trotando arriba y abajo por el jardín mientras enseñaba a los perros a dar la patita o a venir o a quedarse quietos.

Muchos años atrás, Nana se había dedicado junto con su esposo a impartir diversos cursos de educación canina. Entre los dos criaban y entrenaban a perros de caza, perros lazarillos, perros de la policía con un excelente olfato para la droga y perros para la vigilancia y seguridad de casas particulares. Ahora que el abuelo ya no estaba, Nana solo hacía esos cursos especiales en contadas ocasiones. Y no porque no supiera hacerlo —siempre se había encargado prácticamente de todo el adiestramiento—, pero entrenar a un perro para que vigilara una casa particular requería catorce meses, y dado que Nana podía enamorarse de una ardilla en menos de tres segundos, siempre se le partía el corazón cuando le tocaba entregar el perro a su dueño una vez completada la formación. Sin el abuelo cerca para decirle: «Ya nos hemos comprometido, no podemos quedárnoslo», Nana había encontrado más viable descartar esa clase de cursos tan largos.

En la actualidad, únicamente se encargaba de adiestrar a perros para que acataran órdenes sencillas. Los clientes solo dejaban a sus mascotas un par de semanas. «Un campamento militar perruno», lo llamaba ella. Nana les enseñaba a sentarse, a tumbarse, a quedarse quietos, a venir y a dar la patita. Se trataba de unas órdenes sencillas que no comportaban ningún tipo de complicación y que prácticamente todos los perros podían aprender rápidamente. Cada dos semanas entraban entre quince y veinticinco nuevos animales para realizar el ciclo, y cada uno necesitaba más o menos veinte minutos de adiestramiento al día. Si se les dedicaba más tiempo, los perros perdían interés. La cosa no iba mal cuando había quince perros, pero encargarse del mantenimiento de veinticinco suponía enfrentarse a unas jornadas inacabables, teniendo en cuenta que además había que sacarlos a pasear a todos. Y eso sin contar con el deber de alimentarlos, el mantenimiento de la residencia canina, las llamadas telefónicas, el trato con los clientes y el papeleo. Annabeth había dedicado al negocio entre doce o trece horas diarias durante todo el verano.

Siempre había trabajo. No era difícil adiestrar a un perro: Annabeth había estado ayudando a Nana de forma intermitente desde que tenía doce años. Había docenas de libros que versaban sobre el tema. Además, la clínica veterinaria ofrecía clases para perros y sus dueños cada sábado por la mañana por un módico precio. Annabeth sabía que la mayoría de las personas podían dedicar veinte minutos al día durante un par de semanas para adiestrar a su perro. Pero no lo hacían. En lugar de eso, llegaban clientes desde lugares tan lejanos como Florida y Tennessee para dejar a sus perros allí con el objetivo de que alguien se encargara de adiestrarlos. Era cierto que Nana gozaba de una excelente reputación, pero realmente ella solo les enseñaba a sentarse y a venir, a dar la patita y a quedarse quietos. No se trataba de última tecnología ni nada por el estilo. Sin embargo, la gente siempre se mostraba extremamente agradecida. Y siempre, siempre sorprendida.

Annabeth echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera. Luke, su ex, no tardaría en llegar. A pesar de que no congeniaba con él —solo Dios sabía lo poquísimo que se avenían— compartían la custodia de su hijo, así de sencillo, y por consiguiente ella intentaba mantener una relación cordial. Se repetía sin parar que era importante que Nico pasara tiempo con su padre. Los chicos necesitaban pasar tiempo con sus padres, especialmente cuando se acercaban a la adolescencia, y en el fondo tenía que admitir que no era un mal tipo. Inmaduro, sí, pero no un mal tipo. De vez en cuando se pasaba con la cerveza, pero no era un alcohólico, no tomaba drogas, y jamás los había maltratado, ni a ella ni a Nico. Iba a misa cada sábado. Tenía un trabajo fijo y pagaba la parte correspondiente de la manutención de su hijo sin demora. O, mejor dicho, su familia pagaba. El dinero procedía de una fundación, una de las muchas que su familia había establecido a lo largo de los años. Y casi siempre en todos aquellos años, él había mantenido su interminable lista de novias alejadas de su casa durante los fines de semana que le tocaba tener a su hijo. No, Annabeth no se había equivocado con la expresión «casi siempre». Últimamente, se estaba comportando mejor al respecto, pero suponía que eso no se debía a unos votos renovados de Luke en cuanto a su intención de ser un buen padre, sino a la etapa amorosa que atravesaba —seguramente debía de estar a punto de acabar una relación para iniciar otra—. A ella no le habría importado tanto esa cuestión de no ser porque la edad de sus ligues estaba cada vez cercana a la de Nico que a la de su ex; además, por regla general, tenían el coeficiente intelectual de una lechuga. No estaba siendo despiadada; incluso Nico se daba cuenta de ello. Un par de meses antes, el niño había tenido que ayudar a una de ellas a preparar una segunda fuente de macarrones al horno con queso gratinado después de que el primer intento fracasara porque los macarrones se habían chamuscado. Por lo visto, la secuencia completa de «añadir leche, mantequilla, mezclarlo y remover» era superior a ella.

No obstante, aquello no era lo que más preocupaba a Nico. Las novias no le molestaban, solían tratarlo más como a un hermano menor que como a un hijo. Ni tampoco le angustiaban las tediosas tareas domésticas que su padre le ordenaba que hiciera. A lo mejor le mandaba recoger las hojas del jardín con el rastrillo o limpiar la cocina y sacar la basura, pero en ningún caso su ex trataba a Nico como a un criado con contrato de prácticas. Todas las tareas eran positivas para su formación; Nico también contribuía a los trabajos domésticos los fines de semana que pasaba con ella. No, el problema era la eterna decepción infantil que Luke mostraba respecto a Nico. Él quería un atleta, pero tenía un hijo que deseaba tocar el violín. Quería a alguien con quien salir a cazar, pero tenía un hijo que prefería leer. Quería un hijo con quien jugar al béisbol o al baloncesto, pero tenía que cargar con un hijo patoso y miope.

Jamás se lo había dicho abiertamente ni a Nico ni a ella, pero no hacía falta. Su frustración era demasiado evidente. Solo hacía falta ver con qué cara de reproche lo observaba mientras el chaval jugaba al fútbol, o cómo no le había hecho caso cuando Nico le dijo que había ganado el último torneo de ajedrez, o cómo intentaba convencerlo para que fuera alguien distinto. A Annabeth la sacaba de quicio y le partía el corazón al mismo tiempo, pero para el niño era peor. Durante varios años había intentado complacer a su padre, pero el esfuerzo únicamente había conseguido dejar al chiquillo completamente exhausto. No había nada malo en el béisbol. Podría ser que Nico llegara a disfrutar mientras aprendía las normas, e incluso que quisiera jugar en la liga de béisbol infantil. Todo parecía tener sentido cuando su ex se lo sugirió, y al principio Nico estaba entusiasmado. Pero después de unos meses, llegó a odiar todo lo concerniente al béisbol. Si atrapaba tres pelotas seguidas, su padre quería que intentara coger cuatro. Cuando lo conseguía, tenían que ser cinco. Y luego cogerlas mientras corría hacia delante. Cogerlas mientras corría hacia atrás. Cogerlas mientras patinaba sobre la hierba. Cogerlas mientras se lanzaba de cabeza sobre la hierba. Coger la pelota que su padre le lanzaba con una fuerza desmedida. ¿Y si se le escapaba una? Bueno, entonces era como si el mundo se viniera abajo. Su padre no era la clase de papá afectuoso capaz de infundirle ánimos con frasecitas como: «¡No está nada mal, no, señor!» o «¡Buen intento!». Él era la clase de papá que se ponía a gritar como un energúmeno: «¡Vamos, deja de hacer tonterías!».

Annabeth había hablado con Luke sobre la cuestión. Numerosas veces. Pero a él aquel sermón le entraba por una oreja y le salía por la otra, para no perder la costumbre. A pesar de su inmadurez (o quizá debido a ello), Luke se mostraba obstinado y con las ideas inamovibles respecto a un montón de cuestiones, y la forma de educar a Nico era una de ellas. Deseaba que su hijo fuera de una manera, y no tenía ninguna duda de que al final conseguiría transformarlo. Nico, como ya era de esperar, comenzó a reaccionar con su típico comportamiento pasivo-agresivo. Un día empezó a dejar caer las pelotas que su padre le lanzaba, incluso cuando se las tiraba sin apenas fuerza, hasta que su padre finalmente pateó su guante en el suelo y entró en casa enojadísimo, con una cara tan larga que ya no se la quitó durante el resto de la tarde. Nico fingió no darse cuenta del berrinche de su padre, se sentó debajo de un pino y se puso a leer hasta que su madre pasó a recogerlo unas horas más tarde.

Ella y su ex no solo discutían por Nico, en realidad eran tan antagónicos como el fuego y el hielo: él era el fuego; ella, el hielo. Luke todavía se sentía atraído físicamente por ella, lo cual sulfuraba a Annabeth hasta límites incontrolables. No podía entender cómo era posible que creyera que ella aún podía desear mantener una relación amorosa con él, pero por más que lo rechazara, Luke seguía intentándolo. Ya casi no podía recordar los motivos por los que se había sentido atraída por ese hombre hacía muchos años. Podía recitar las razones por las que se había casado —básicamente porque era demasiado joven e inexperta, aunque también había tenido mucho peso el hecho de haberse quedado embarazada—, pero ahora, cada vez que él la devoraba con los ojos de arriba abajo, ella sentía un profundo asco en su interior. Luke no era su tipo. Francamente, jamás lo había sido. Si alguien se hubiera dedicado a grabar su vida en vídeo, su matrimonio sería una de las etapas que no le importaría borrar de la cinta. Excepto por Nico, por supuesto.

Deseó que Malcom estuviera allí, y como siempre la invadió una enorme tristeza al pensar en él. Siempre que su hermano menor venía de visita, Nico lo seguía como un perrito faldero, del mismo modo que los perros seguían a Nana. Se pasaban juntos todo el rato: salían a cazar mariposas o se encerraban durante horas en la cabaña del árbol que había construido el abuelo, a la que tan solo se podía acceder desde un puente destartalado que vadeaba uno de los dos arroyos de la finca. A diferencia de su ex, Malcom aceptaba a Nico, lo que en muchos sentidos lo convertía más en una figura paterna para Nico que lo que su ex jamás había sido. Nico lo adoraba, y ella adoraba a Malcom por el modo en que infundía alegría y confianza a su hijo, sin estridencias, de forma natural. Recordó la única vez que le había dado las gracias por ello y cómo Malcom se había encogido de hombros y se había limitado a contestar: «No tienes que darme las gracias. Me encanta estar con él».

De repente sintió la necesidad de confirmar si Nana estaba bien. Se levantó del peldaño y se fijó en la luz encendida en el despacho, pero pensó que era improbable que Nana estuviera concentrada en el papeleo a aquellas horas. Seguramente la encontraría en el patio vallado situado detrás de los amplios caniles acondicionados para la residencia de los perros, y decidió enfilar directamente hacia allí. Solo esperaba que no se le hubiera ocurrido sacar a pasear a varios perros a la vez. En su estado, no podría mantener el equilibrio, ni tampoco lograría retenerlos a todos si tensaban las correas al mismo tiempo, pero esa actividad siempre había sido una de sus favoritas. Nana opinaba que la mayoría de los perros no hacían suficiente ejercicio, y la gran extensión de la finca era un excelente remedio para paliar ese problema. Con sus casi treinta hectáreas, la finca disponía de amplios campos abiertos flanqueados por unos bosques atravesados por una docena de senderos y por dos arroyos que llevaban agua del South River. La finca, comprada cincuenta años antes por una irrisoria cantidad de dinero, era ahora bastante valiosa. Eso les había dicho un abogado que se había personado un día para hablar con Nana por si estaba interesada en vender las tierras.

Ella sabía exactamente quién estaba detrás de aquel negocio. Igual que Nana, quien se comportó como si le acabaran de efectuar una lobotomía mientras el abogado hablaba con ella. De repente, se lo quedó mirando con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, como si no entendiera lo que le decía, dejó caer las uvas una a una al suelo, y se puso a balbucear de forma incomprensible. Ella y Annabeth se pasaron varias horas riendo después.

Annabeth echó un vistazo a través de la ventana del despacho y no vio a Nana, a pesar de que podía oír su voz en el patio vallado.

—¡Quieta! ¡Ven! ¡Muy bien, campeona! ¡Buena chica!

Al doblar la esquina, Annabeth vio a Nana felicitando a Sisú mientras la perrita trotaba hacia ella. Sisú le recordaba a uno de esos perritos de plástico hinchados con aire que se podían adquirir en cualquier gran supermercado.

—¿Qué haces, Nana? No deberías estar aquí.

—¡Ah, hola, Annie! —A diferencia de dos meses antes, ahora ya no arrastraba penosamente las sílabas al hablar.

Annabeth puso los brazos en jarras.

—No deberías estar aquí fuera sola.

—He cogido el móvil. Pensé que si me pasaba algo solo tenía que llamar a alguien.

—Tú no tienes móvil.

—He cogido el tuyo. Te lo he cogido del bolso esta mañana.

—¿Y a quién habrías llamado?

Nana no parecía haber considerado semejante cuestión, y su frente se arrugó mientras miraba fijamente a una de las perritas.

—¿Ves lo que tengo que soportar, preciosa? Ya te dije que mi nieta era más pesada que una tonelada de tu comida favorita. —Exhaló, emitiendo un sonido como una lechuza.

Annabeth sabía que su abuela se proponía cambiar de tema.

—¿Dónde está Nico? —inquirió la anciana.

—En casa, haciendo la maleta. Hoy le toca irse con su padre.

—Me apuesto lo que quieras a que estará entusiasmado con la idea. ¿Estás segura de que no se ha escondido en la cabaña del árbol?

—No te pases —la reprendió Annabeth—. Después de todo, es su padre.

—Eso dices tú.

—Estoy segura.

—¿Estás segura de que no flirteaste con nadie más en aquella época? ¿Ni siquiera una aventura de una noche con un camarero o un transportista, o un universitario? —Se lo preguntaba con un tono de esperanza. Siempre se mostraba esperanzada cuando le hacía esa misma pregunta.

—Segurísima. Ya te lo he dicho un millón de veces.

Nana le guiñó el ojo.

—Ya, pero no pierdo la esperanza de que algún día recobres la memoria.

—Por cierto, ¿cuánto rato hace que estás aquí?

—¿Qué hora es?

—Casi las cuatro.

—Entonces tres horas.

—¿Con este calor?

—No estoy acabada, Annie. Solo sufrí un pequeño incidente.

—Sufriste una embolia.

—Pero no fue muy grave.

—¡Pero si apenas puedes mover el brazo!

—Mientras pueda comer sopa, no lo necesito. Y ahora deja que vea a mi nieto. Quiero despedirme de él antes de que se marche.

Enfilaron hacia los caniles. La perrita las siguió, con la cola alzada y jadeando aceleradamente. Era preciosa.

—Esta noche me apetece comida china —apuntó Nana—. ¿Y a ti?

—Todavía no había pensado en la cena.

—Pues yo sí.

—De acuerdo. Cenaremos comida china. Pero no quiero nada que sea muy pesado. Y tampoco nada frito. Hace demasiado calor para comer frituras.

—¡Mira que eres sosa!

—Sí, y además me cuido.

—Es lo mismo. Ah, y ya que te cuidas tanto y que estás en tan buena forma, ¿te importaría encerrar a esta señorita? Está en la jaula número doce. He oído un chiste nuevo y se lo quiero contar a Nico.

—¿Dónde has oído el chiste?

—En la radio.

—¿Es apropiado para su edad?

—¡Claro que es apropiado! ¿Por quién me tomas?

—Sé exactamente cómo eres. Por eso te lo pregunto. A ver, cuéntame el chiste.

—Dice que hay dos caníbales devorando a un comediante. Uno de ellos se gira hacia el otro y le pregunta: «¿Te parece gracioso?».

Annabeth resopló, divertida.

—Seguro que le gustará.

—Genial. Ese pobre niño necesita que alguien lo anime.

—Está bien.

—Ya, seguro. Para que lo sepas, no soy tan ingenua.

Cuando llegaron al recinto de los caniles, Nana siguió caminando hacia la casa, con una cojera más pronunciada que la que mostraba por la mañana. Se iba recuperando, aunque todavía le faltaba un largo trecho por recorrer


	4. Chapter 4

4

Percy.

El Cuerpo de Marines está basado en el número tres. Esa fue una de las primeras lecciones que les inculcaron en el periodo de instrucción: a hacer las cosas fáciles. Tres marines formaban una escuadra; tres escuadras, una sección; tres secciones, un pelotón; tres pelotones, una compañía; tres compañías, un batallón; y tres batallones, un regimiento. Al menos, sobre el papel. Durante la invasión de Iraq, sin embargo, su regimiento había sido combinado con otras unidades, incluyendo el Primer Batallón Armado Ligero de Reconocimiento, batallones de artillería del 11.° Regimiento de Marines, el Segundo y el Tercer Batallón de Asalto Anfibio, la Compañía В del Primer Batallón de Ingenieros de Combate, y el 115.° Batallón de Apoyo de Servicio de

Combate. Impresionante. Preparados para todo. Casi seis mil militares en total.

Mientras Percy caminaba bajo un cielo que empezaba a cambiar de colores con el atardecer, recordó nuevamente aquella noche, técnicamente su primer combate en territorio hostil. Su regimiento, el Primero-Quinto, se convirtió en la primera unidad que se adentró en Iraq con la intención de ocupar los campos petrolíferos en Rumaylah.

Todo el mundo recordaba que Saddam Hussein había incendiado la mayor parte de los pozos en Kuwait durante su retirada en la primera guerra del Golfo, y nadie quería que se repitiera la misma historia. Resumiendo la gesta: el Primero-Quinto, entre otros, llegó a tiempo. Solo siete pozos habían sido incendiados cuando se apoderaron de la zona. Desde allí, la sección de Percy recibió la orden de dirigirse al norte, hacia Bagdad, para ayudar a conquistar la capital. En toda la historia de los Marines, el Primero-Quinto era el regimiento más condecorado del cuerpo, y por eso fue elegido para dirigir el asalto que requería adentrarse completamente en territorio enemigo. Su primer viaje a Iraq duró un poco más de cuatro meses.

Cinco años después, la mayoría de los detalles de aquel primer viaje le resultaban difusos. Había hecho su trabajo y al final lo habían enviado de vuelta a Pendleton. No hablaba mucho del tema. Intentaba no pensar en ello. Pero había una historia que no podría olvidar, la de

Octavian y Paul, los otros dos soldados de la escuadra de Percy.

Si uno reúne a tres personas y las pone juntas, seguro que tendrán sus diferencias. Eso no tiene nada de excepcional. Y a simple vista, eran diferentes. Paul se había criado en un pisito en Midland, una gran ciudad en el estado de Texas, centro administrativo de los campos de petróleo de la compañía West Texas, y además era un fanático del levantamiento de pesas y exjugador de béisbol que se había formado en la cantera del Minnesota Twins antes de alistarse en el Ejército; Octavian, que tocaba la trompeta en la banda de música del instituto, era oriundo del norte del estado de Nueva York, y se había criado en una vaquería con cinco hermanas. A Paul le gustaban las rubias; a Octavian, las morenas. Paul mascaba tabaco; Octavian fumaba. A Paul le gustaba el rap; Octavian prefería el country. Diferencias irrelevantes. Se entrenaban, comían y dormían juntos. Debatían sobre política y deportes. Charlaban como dos hermanos y se gastaban bromas ingeniosas sin parar. Un día Paul se despertó con una ceja afeitada; al día siguiente Octavian se despertó con las dos cejas rasuradas. Percy se espabiló para despertarse ante el más mínimo ruido, y de ese modo consiguió mantener ambas cejas intactas. Se estuvieron riendo de aquella trastada durante meses. Una noche que se emborracharon, se tatuaron unas insignias idénticas para proclamar su fidelidad al Cuerpo de Marines. Después de pasar tanto tiempo juntos, llegaron al punto de ser capaces de anticiparse a lo que los otros dos iban a hacer. Tanto Paul como Octavian le habían salvado la vida a Percy en varias ocasiones, o por lo menos lo habían mantenido a salvo de accidentes graves. Un día, Paul agarró a

Percy por la parte de atrás del chaleco antibalas justo cuando iba a salir fuera: instantes después, un francotirador hirió a dos hombres que estaban cerca de ellos. La segunda vez, Percy iba distraído y casi chocó contra un Humvee que conducía otro marine y que circulaba a gran velocidad: en aquella ocasión fue Octavian quien lo agarró por el brazo para retenerlo. Incluso en la guerra, la gente moría a causa de accidentes de tráfico. Y si no, que se lo preguntaran a Patton.

Después de apoderarse de los campos de petróleo, llegaron a los confines de Bagdad con el resto de la compañía. La ciudad todavía no había caído. Ellos formaban parte de un convoy —tres hombres entre cientos— que se abría paso hacia la ciudad. Aparte del rugido de los motores de los vehículos aliados, todo estaba en silencio cuando entraron en los barrios del extrarradio. En un momento dado, oyeron ruido de artillería proveniente de una carretera sin asfaltar apartada de la principal. La sección de Percy recibió la orden de inspeccionar la zona.

Una vez allí, evaluaron la escena. Edificios de dos y tres plantas apiñados a ambos lados de una carretera llena de baches. Un perro solitario comiendo basura. Los restos humeantes de un coche carbonizado a cien metros de distancia. Esperaron. No veían nada. Esperaron un poco más. No oían nada. Finalmente, Percy, Octavian y Paul recibieron la orden de cruzar la calle. Lo hicieron, moviéndose con celeridad, buscando cobijo. Desde allí, la sección ascendió por la calle, hacia lo desconocido.

Cuando el sonido de metralla volvió a escucharse aquel día, no se encontraron con un solo disparo. Fue el ruido ensordecedor de docenas y luego cientos de balas disparadas con armas automáticas que los habían sorprendido en un círculo letal. Percy, Paul y Octavian, junto con el resto de la sección al otro lado de la carretera, se encontraron de repente apelotonados en las entradas de algunas edificaciones sin demasiados sitios donde poder esconderse.

La gente dijo más tarde que el tiroteo no duró mucho. Pero fue lo bastante largo. Las ráfagas de fuego caían en cascada desde las ventanas situadas encima de ellos. Percy y su sección levantaron instintivamente las armas y dispararon, y luego volvieron a disparar. Al otro lado de la calle, dos de sus hombres estaban heridos, pero los refuerzos llegaron rápidamente. Un tanque irrumpió en la calle, seguido por una unidad de infantería a paso ligero. El aire vibró cuando la boca del cañón se iluminó y las plantas superiores del edificio se desmoronaron, llenando el aire de polvo y cristales. Percy oía gritos por todas partes y veía a civiles precipitándose desde los edificios a la calle. El tiroteo continuó. El perro vagabundo fue alcanzado y empezó a tambalearse. Los civiles caían hacia delante cuando los disparaban por la espalda, sangrando y gritando de un modo desgarrador. Un tercer marine resultó herido en la parte inferior de la pierna. Percy, Octavian y Paul seguían sin poder moverse, apresados por la lluvia de ráfagas que agujereaban las paredes a su lado, a sus pies. Sin embargo, los tres seguían disparando. El aire vibraba con los zumbidos de las balas, y las plantas superiores de otro edificio también se derrumbaron. El tanque, que seguía avanzando implacable, se acercaba a ellos. De repente, el fuego enemigo empezó a llegar desde dos direcciones, no solo de una. Paul miró a Percy; Percy miró a Octavian. Sabían lo que tenían que hacer. Había llegado el momento de ponerse en movimiento: si se quedaban allí, morirían. Percy fue el primero en ponerse de pie.

En aquel instante, todo se tornó súbitamente blanco, para luego quedar negro.

En Hampton, cinco años después, Percy no podía recordar los detalles. Lo único, que se sintió como si lo hubieran metido en una centrifugadora. La explosión lo propulsó al centro de la calle. Sentía un intenso pitido en los oídos. Su amigo Grover corrió rápidamente a su lado, al igual que otro marine. El tanque continuaba disparando, y poco a poco, fue tomando el control de la calle.

Se enteró de aquellos detalles después de los hechos, del mismo modo que se enteró de que la explosión la había causado una granada propulsada por cohete. Más tarde, un oficial le contó que seguramente el ataque iba dirigido al tanque, pero que no acertó en el blanco de la torreta por unos escasos centímetros. El destino quiso que la granada se dirigiera entonces hacia Percy, Octavian y Paul.

Montaron a Percy en un Humvee y lo evacuaron del lugar, inconsciente. Milagrosamente, sus heridas no eran graves, y en tan solo tres días pudo regresar con su sección. Octavian y Paul no corrieron la misma suerte. Los dos fueron enterrados con honores militares. A Octavian le faltaba una semana para cumplir veintidós años. Paul ya los había cumplido. No fueron ni las primeras ni las últimas bajas en aquella ofensiva. La guerra siguió su curso.

Percy se obligó a sí mismo a no pensar en ellos. Le parecía cruel, pero en plena guerra la mente se cierra por completo ante tragedias como aquella. Le dolía pensar en sus muertes, reflexionar sobre su ausencia, así que no lo hacía. Como tampoco lo hacía el resto de su sección. En vez de eso, se limitaba a cumplir con sus obligaciones. Se centró en el hecho de que todavía estaba vivo. Se centró en la labor de salvar a otros.

Pero hoy no parecía ser capaz de controlar la mente. Era como si necesitara evocar la pérdida de sus compañeros, y dejó que las imágenes fluyeran. Los dos estaban con él mientras Percy caminaba por las calles silenciosas, hacia el otro extremo del pueblo. Siguiendo las direcciones que le habían dado en la recepción del motel, se dirigió hacia el este por la Ruta 54, caminando por el arcén lleno de hierbas, manteniéndose alejado de la carretera. En sus andanzas había aprendido a no fiarse jamás de los conductores. Poseidón lo seguía un poco rezagado, jadeando pesadamente. Percy se detuvo y le dio un poco de agua, la última que quedaba en la botella.

Entre los establecimientos alineados a ambos lados de la autopista destacaba una colchonería, un taller de carrocería, un geriátrico, una gasolinera en la que también vendían bocadillos caducados envueltos en celofán, y dos ranchos destartalados que parecían estar fuera de lugar, como si el mundo moderno hubiera germinado a su alrededor.

Percy se dijo que eso era precisamente lo que había sucedido. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo resistirían los dueños de los ranchos o por qué alguien iba a querer vivir en una casa pegada a la autopista y emparedada por comercios.

Los coches rugían al pasar en ambas direcciones. Las nubes empezaron a compactarse, grises y pesadas. Olió la lluvia antes de que le cayera la primera gota. En tan solo unos segundos, los cielos se abrieron y la lluvia arreció con fuerza. El chaparrón duró quince minutos, y él quedó completamente empapado, pero los nubarrones siguieron desplazándose hada la costa hasta que solo quedó una ligera calina.

Poseidón se sacudió el agua de su pelaje. Los pájaros volvieron a trinar desde los árboles mientras la neblina se elevaba de la tierra mojada. Al cabo de un rato, llegó al recinto ferial. El lugar estaba desértico. «Nada interesante», pensó, mientras examinaba el terreno. Solo lo básico. A la izquierda, la zona de aparcamiento en un descampado de gravilla; a la derecha a lo lejos, dos vetustos graneros. Ambos espacios quedaban separados por un extenso campo de hierba para instalar ferias ambulantes, y todo ello estaba rodeado por una valla de tela metálica.

No necesitó saltar la valla ni volver a mirar la foto. La había examinado un millón de veces. Siguió caminando, intentando orientarse, hasta que finalmente divisó la taquilla donde vendían las entradas. Tras ella había una cavidad en forma de arco en la que se podía colgar un cartel.

Cuando llegó, se giró hacia el norte, enmarcando la taquilla y centrando el arco en su visión, exactamente tal y como aparecía en la foto. Sí, ese era el ángulo; allí habían hecho la foto.

El número tres era clave para los marines. Tres hombres formaban una escuadra; tres escuadras, una sección; tres secciones, un pelotón. Había sido destinado tres veces a Iraq. Echó un vistazo a su reloj y vio que llevaba tres horas en Hampton, y delante de él, justo donde debían estar, se elevaban los tres abetos puntiagudos.

Percy regresó a la autopista, con la certeza de que estaba más cerca de encontrarla. Todavía no lo había logrado, pero pronto lo conseguiría.

Ella había estado allí. Estaba completamente seguro.

Ahora lo que necesitaba era un nombre. Durante su larga caminata hasta allí, recorriendo medio país, había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar, y había decidido que disponía de tres formas de conseguir su objetivo. La primera era intentar localizar la asociación de veteranos de guerra de la localidad y preguntar si sabían qué habitantes del pueblo habían sido enviados a Iraq. Eso podría conducirlo hasta alguien que pudiera reconocerla. La segunda posibilidad era acercarse al instituto del pueblo y preguntar si tenían los registros de todos los estudiantes que habían pasado por el centro entre los diez y los quince últimos años. Podía examinar las fotos una a una. La tercera opción era enseñar la foto y preguntar por el pueblo.

Las tres posibilidades tenían sus inconvenientes, y ninguna le ofrecía una absoluta garantía de éxito. En cuanto a la asociación de veteranos, no había encontrado ninguna en el listín telefónico. Primera pega.

Puesto que todavía estaban en el periodo de vacaciones del verano, dudaba que el instituto estuviera abierto, y aunque lo estuviera, sería difícil acceder a los libros de la biblioteca con los registros de todos los alumnos que habían pasado por aquella institución. Segunda pega, por lo menos, de momento. Así pues, su mejor apuesta era preguntar por el pueblo a ver si alguien la reconocía.

Pero ¿a quién iba a preguntar?

Por el almanaque sabía que en el pueblo de Hampton de Carolina del Norte había nueve mil habitantes. Otras trece mil personas vivían en el resto del condado de Hampton. Demasiada gente. La estrategia más eficaz era intentar delimitar la búsqueda de candidatas. De nuevo, empezó por lo que sabía.

La chica parecía tener unos veinteipocos años en aquella fotografía, y eso significaba que ahora debía de estar a punto de cumplir treinta años, más o menos. Era obviamente atractiva. Además, si se realizaba un cálculo aproximado de la distribución equitativa de la población en franjas de edad en un pueblo de aquellas reducidas dimensiones, el resultado era aproximadamente unos 2.750 niños desde recién nacidos hasta los diez años, 2.750 desde los once a los veinte años, y 5.500 personas entre los veinte y los treinta años, la franja de edad que correspondía a la chica de la foto. Aproximadamente. De aquellos, suponía que la mitad debían de ser hombres y la mitad mujeres.

Seguramente las mujeres se mostrarían más recelosas respecto al interrogatorio de Percy, especialmente si la conocían a ella. Él era un forastero. Los forasteros eran peligrosos. Dudaba que le revelaran datos de interés.

Los hombres quizás, en función de cómo enfocara la pregunta. Su experiencia le decía que prácticamente todos los hombres se fijaban en las mujeres atractivas que estaban en aquella franja de edad, especialmente si eran solteros. ¿Cuántos hombres podía haber en el mismo grupo de edad que aquella muchacha? Supuso que un treinta por ciento. Quizás había acertado, o quizá se equivocaba, pero tendría que confiar en aquella suposición. O sea, unos novecientos, más o menos. De ellos, supuso que el ochenta por ciento ya vivían en aquella localidad diez o quince años atrás. Solo era una intuición, pero Hampton parecía el típico pueblo del que la gente mostraba más propensión a emigrar, a marcharse, que a inmigrar. Eso rebajaba el número hasta unos setecientos veinte. Podía seguir descontando habitantes hasta la mitad si se concentraba en hombres solteros que tuvieran entre veinticinco y treinta y cinco años, en vez de entre veinte y cuarenta. Eso le daba unos trescientos sesenta. Supuso que una buena porción de aquellos hombres la conocían o habían tenido algún trato con ella en los últimos cinco años. Quizás habían ido al instituto con ella, o quizá no —sabía que en el pueblo había un instituto—, pero probablemente la conocerían si estaba soltera. Por supuesto, cabía la posibilidad de que no lo estuviera —después de todo, las mujeres en los pequeños pueblos del sur probablemente se casaban jóvenes—, pero de momento tendría que apañarse con esa serie de hipótesis. Las palabras en el reverso de la foto —«¡Cuídate! A.»— no le parecían lo bastante románticas como para haber sido dedicadas a un novio o a un marido. No decía «Te quiero» ni «Te echaré de menos». Solo una inicial. Una amiga.

De unos veintidós mil a unos trescientos sesenta en menos de diez minutos. No estaba mal. Y desde luego estaba muy bien para empezar.

Con la hipótesis, por supuesto, de que ella viviera allí cuando le habían hecho aquella foto. Suponiendo que no hubiera ido a Hampton de visita.

Sabía que aquella era otra gran conjetura. Pero tenía que empezar por algún lado, y sabía que, por lo menos, ella había estado allí una vez en su vida. De un modo u otro, pensaba averiguar la verdad, y después seguir avanzando a partir de aquel punto.

¿Dónde solían reunirse los hombres solteros? ¿Hombres solteros con predisposición a conversar? «La conocí hace un par de años y me dijo que la llamara si volvía a pasar por el pueblo, pero he perdido su tarjeta y no sé su número de teléfono...»

En bares. O en salas de billares.

En un pueblo tan pequeño, dudaba que pudiera haber más de tres o cuatro locales de ocio. Los bares y las salas de billares ofrecían la ventaja del alcohol, y era sábado por la noche. Estarían llenos a rebosar. Supuso que obtendría su respuesta, de un modo u otro, en las siguientes doce horas.

Miró a Poseidón

—Me parece que esta noche te tocará quedarte solo. Podría llevarte conmigo, pero tendría que dejarte en la puerta, y no sé cuánto rato estaré en cada local.

El perro continuó caminando con la cabeza gacha y la lengua fuera.

Jadeando y sofocado. No parecía prestar atención a su dueño.

—Te pondré el aire acondicionado, ¿vale?


	5. Chapter 5

5

Luke Castellan.

Eran las nueve del sábado por la noche, y estaba confinado en casa cuidando de su hijo. Genial. Simple y llanamente genial.

¿De qué otro modo podía acabar un día como ese? Primero, una de las chicas casi lo pesca haciendo fotos, luego le roban la cámara de fotos del departamento y, para acabar de rematar, Percy Jacksonle pincha las ruedas. Peor aún, había tenido que darle explicaciones a su padre, el gran _sheriff _del condado, acerca de la cámara perdida y las ruedas pinchadas. Como de costumbre, su padre estaba tremendamente enojado y no se tragó la patraña que se había inventado. En lugar de eso, no dejó de atosigarlo con mil y una preguntas. Al final, Luke estuvo a punto de enviarlo a paseo. Su papá podía ser un señorón para muchos en el pueblo, pero no tenía ningún derecho a hablarle en ese tono, como si fuera un idiota. Sin embargo, Luke se había mantenido firme con su versión (le había parecido ver a alguien sospechoso, se había acercado para investigar, y al parecer había pisado un par de clavos) ¿Y la cámara? Eso sí que no lo entendía.

De entrada no tenía ni idea de si estaba en el todoterreno o no.

No era la excusa perfecta, pero por lo menos daba el pego.

—Pues yo diría que esos agujeros parecen hechos con una navaja —había replicado su padre, arrodillándose para examinar las ruedas.

—Te digo que eran clavos.

—No hay ningún edificio en obras por aquí cerca.

— ¡Tampoco sé dónde ha sucedido! ¡Solo te estoy contando lo que ha pasado!

— ¿Y dónde están esos clavos?

— ¿Cómo diantre quieres que lo sepa? ¡Los pisé mientras patrullaba por el bosque!

El viejo _sheriff _no estaba convencido, pero Luke sabía que tenía que defender aquella versión a ultranza. Uno jamás debía cambiar la exposición de los hechos. Si empezaba a titubear, surgían las sospechas. Lección número uno del manual básico de técnicas de interrogatorio.

Al final el viejo se marchó, y Luke puso los neumáticos de recambio y condujo hasta el taller, donde repararon las ruedas originales. Cuando salió del mecánico, ya habían transcurrido un par de horas y había perdido la oportunidad de dar alcance a don Percy Jackson. Nadie se burlaba de Luke Castellan, ni por asomo, y mucho menos un _hippie _piojoso que pensaba que podía hacerlo con toda la impunidad del mundo.

Se pasó el resto de la tarde patrullando por las calles de Arden, preguntando si alguien lo había visto. Un tipo como ese no pasaba desapercibido, y menos aún con _Cujo _a su lado. El rastreo fue infructuoso, lo que únicamente logró enfurecer más a Luke, hasta que se dio cuenta de que eso significaba que Jackson le había mentido a la cara y que él había mordido el anzuelo.

Pero encontraría a ese tipo. ¡Vaya si lo encontraría! Aunque solo fuera para recuperar la cámara. O, más exactamente, las fotos. Especialmente las otras fotografías. Lo último que deseaba era que Jacksonirrumpiera en el departamento del _sheriff _y depositara ese bombón en el mostrador, o incluso peor, que fuera directamente a un periódico. De las dos posibilidades, la primera era la menos grave, ya que su padre se encargaría de encubrir el escándalo. A pesar de que sabía que el viejo se pondría hecho una furia y que probablemente lo relegaría a hacer algún trabajo degradante durante varias semanas, mantendría el incidente en secreto. A su padre no se le daban bien muchas cosas, pero en esa clase de situaciones era un as.

En cambio, la prensa..., eso era otro cantar. Seguramente, el sheriff movería algunos hilos para intentar por todos los medios que el escándalo no viera la luz, pero no había forma de tener plena seguridad de que esa clase de información quedara a buen recaudo. Era demasiado suculenta: la noticia correría como la pólvora por todo el pueblo, con o sin artículo de prensa. Todos veían a Luke como la oveja negra de la familia, y lo último que necesitaba era otro motivo para que su padre lo criticara. El siempre hacía hincapié en los aspectos negativos. Incluso ahora, después de que hubieran transcurrido bastantes años, Su padre todavía se mostraba inclinado a hablar del divorcio entre Annabeth y Luke, a pesar de que no fuera de su incumbencia. Y en las reuniones familiares, no perdía la ocasión para sacar a relucir que Luke no había ido a la universidad. Con sus notas, no habría tenido problemas para licenciarse, pero simplemente no le apetecía pasarse otros cuatro años más metido en una clase, así que decidió incorporarse al departamento del _sheriff_, con su padre. Eso fue suficiente para aplacarlo. Tenía la impresión de que se había pasado la mitad de su vida intentando aplacarlo.

Pero dadas las circunstancias, no le quedaba otra opción. A pesar de que no le gustaba —era un devoto de la Primera Iglesia Bautista, e iba a misa cada domingo sin falta y pensaba que beber alcohol y bailar eran pecados, lo cual a Luke le parecía una grandísima estupidez— sabía lo que esperaba de él, y digamos que eso de tomar fotos a universitarias desnudas no entraba en la lista de «cosas permitidas». Ni tampoco algunas de las otras instantáneas que aparecían en la tarjeta de memoria, especialmente aquellas en las que aparecía él con unas cuantas señoritas en una actitud muy comprometida. Aquello le causaría una gran decepción. Su padre siempre se mostraba implacable con quienes lo decepcionaban, en especial si eran miembros de su familia. Los Castellan habían vivido en el condado de Hampton desde 1753; en muchos sentidos, ellos constituían el condado de Hampton. Entre los miembros de su familia se incluían jueces, abogados, médicos y terratenientes; incluso el alcalde estaba casado con una Castellan, pero todo el mundo sabía que él era quien ocupaba el puesto de honor en la mesa. Dirigía el clan a la antigua usanza, como uno de esos capos de la mafia. La mayoría de los habitantes del pueblo alababan sus proezas y no se cansaban de ensalzar sus cualidades personales. Le gustaba creer que eso se debía al hecho de haber ofrecido su apoyo incondicional a obras sociales, como la creación de la biblioteca, el teatro y la escuela del pueblo, pero Luke sabía que la verdadera razón era que su familia poseía prácticamente todos los locales comerciales en el centro, además del almacén de madera, los dos puertos deportivos, tres concesionarios de coches, tres naves industriales el único complejo de apartamentos del pueblo y kilómetros y kilómetros de tierras de pastos y de cultivo. Todo ello reunido por una familia inmensamente rica y poderosa. Así pues, como Luke obtenía la mayor parte de sus ingresos de las fundaciones de la familia, lo último que necesitaba era un forastero que le buscara problemas en el pueblo.

Gracias a Dios que Nico había nacido a poco de casarse con Annabeth. Su padre tenía esa estúpida manía acerca de la importancia de la descendencia, y puesto que al niño le habían puesto aquel nombre en honor a él —«una idea redonda», se recordaba a sí mismo—, lo adoraba. Luke tenía la impresión de que le gustaba más Nico que él.

Sabía que Nico era un buen chico. No solo lo decía su abuelo, sino todo el mundo. Y él en el fondo quería al chaval, a pesar de que a veces lo sacaba de quicio. Desde su posición elevada en el porche, miró a través de la ventana y vio que Nico había acabado de limpiar la cocina y que se había tumbado nuevamente en el sofá. Sabía que debería entrar y sentarse junto a él, pero aún no estaba listo. No quería echarlo todo a perder ni decir nada de lo que después pudiera arrepentirse. Se estaba esforzando por ser mejor padre cuando surgían tensiones con su hijo; un par de meses antes, su abuelo había mantenido una corta charla con él acerca de lo que suponía ser una «influencia firme». Menuda gilipollez. Él pensaba que lo que ese viejo debería haber hecho era hablar con Nico para que hiciera lo que su padre le ordenaba sin rechistar. Eso habría sido más positivo. Ese chico ya le había aguado el plan una vez aquella noche, pero en lugar de explotar, Luke se había acordado de su padre y había fruncido los labios antes de salir al porche con paso airado.

Por lo visto, últimamente le molestaba todo lo que hacía su hijo. Pero no era culpa suya: hacía todo lo posible por llevarse bien con el chico.

Y hoy habían empezado bien. Habían hablado sobre la escuela, habían cenado un par de hamburguesas se habían sentado a ver el canal televisivo de deportes ESPN. Todo iba bien. Pero de golpe... ¡El horror de los horrores! Le había pedido a Nico que limpiara la cocina. ¡Como si eso fuera mucho pedir! Luke no había tenido tiempo para ocuparse de la cocina en los últimos días, y sabía que el chico haría un buen trabajo. Así que Nico le había prometido que lo haría; sin embargo, en vez de levantarse del sofá, se había quedado allí sentado. Sin moverse. Y el reloj iba marcando los minutos. Y el crío no se movía. Así que Luke se lo había vuelto a pedir, y estaba convencido de haber empleado un tono cortés. No podía estar completamente seguro, pero le parecía que Nico había esbozado una mueca de fastidio cuando finalmente se puso de pie. Eso colmó el vaso. Odiaba cuando su hijo ponía esa cara, y Nico sabía que él no lo soportaba. Era como si ese mocoso supiera exactamente qué botón tenía que activar para exasperarlo, como si se pasara todo su tiempo libre urdiendo nuevos planes para provocarlo en cuanto se vieran. Por eso Luke había acabado en el porche.

A Luke no le quedaba la menor duda de que esa clase de comportamiento era obra de su madre, una mujer increíblemente atractiva pero que no sabía nada acerca de cómo convertir a un niño en un hombre. Luke no criticaba que el chico sacara buenas notas, pero ¿que no quisiera jugar al fútbol aquella temporada porque quería tocar el violín? ¿Qué clase de mamarrachada era esa? ¿El violín? Solo faltaba que un día esa mujer decidiera empezar a vestir al chico de color rosa y que le enseñara a montar a caballo de lado. Luke hacía todo lo que podía para mantener a raya esas mariconadas, pero lo cierto era que solo podía estar con su hijo un día y medio en fines de semana alternos. Por consiguiente, no era culpa suya que ese mocoso agarrara el bate de béisbol como una nenaza. El chico estaba demasiado ocupado jugando al ajedrez. Y para que después no hubiera ningún malentendido, deseaba dejar claro desde el principio: ni muerto pensaba ir a un recital de violín en aquella bendita tierra del Señor.

Un recital de violín. Por Dios. ¿Adonde iría a parar la juventud?

Sus pensamientos volvieron a enfocarse hacia Jackson, y a pesar de que quería creer que ese piojoso simplemente se había marchado del condado, albergaba serias dudas. Ese tipo iba andando, y no había manera de que llegara a la frontera del condado antes de que cayera la noche. Además, había algo más. Durante casi todo el día se había sentido inquieto por algo. Pero hasta que salió a tomar aire fresco al porche no supo de qué se trataba. Si Jacksonle había contado la verdad acerca de que venía de Colorado —y, a pesar de que ese _hippie _no tenía por qué ser oriundo de Colorado, quizá fuera verdad—, eso quería decir que había estado viajando de oeste a este. ¿Y cuál era el siguiente pueblo al este? No era Arden. No, señor. Arden quedaba al sudoeste del lugar donde se habían encontrado. En vez de eso, si viajaba hacia el este, ese tipo llegaría a su querido Hampton. Justo allí, el pueblo natal de Luke. En realidad, quizás estuvieran muy cerca el uno del otro.

Pero ¿dónde estaba él? ¿Por ahí, buscando a ese tipo? No, estaba haciendo de canguro.

Volvió a observar a su hijo a través de la ventana. Estaba leyendo en el sofá, la única cosa que ese niño parecía estar siempre dispuesto a hacer. Aparte de tocar el violín. Sacudió la cabeza, preguntándose si su hijo había heredado alguno de sus genes. Lo más probable era que no. Era un niñito de mamá, de la cabeza a los pies. El hijo de Annabeth.

Annabeth...

Su matrimonio no había funcionado. Pero todavía había algo entre ellos. Siempre lo habría. Ella tenía tendencia a sermonear y era más terca que una muía, pero él siempre sentiría algo por ella, y no solo porque tuvieran un hijo en común, sino porque sin lugar a dudas era la mujer más atractiva con la que se había acostado. Espectacular en aquella época y, en cierta manera, más espectacular ahora. Incluso más espectacular que las universitarias que había visto por la mañana. Qué extraño. Como si hubiera alcanzado una edad que le sentaba fenomenal y a partir de ese momento hubiera decidido dejar de envejecer. Él sabía que eso no duraría mucho. La gravedad le pasaría factura, sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en la idea de darse un rápido revolcón con ella. Un revolcón por los viejos tiempos, y para ayudarlo a... «descargarse».

Pensó que podría llamar a Angie. O a Kate, lo mismo daba. Una tenía veinte años y trabajaba en la pajarería; la otra era un año mayor y limpiaba retretes en el motel Stratford Inn. Las dos tenían un cuerpo agraciado y siempre eran dinamita pura cuando llegaba la hora de hacer un poco de ejercicio para... «descargarse». Sabía que a Nico no le importaría si invitaba a una de ellas a pasar la noche, pero, aun así, primero tendría que hablar con ellas. Las dos se habían enfadado bastante con él la última vez que las había visto. Tendría que disculparse y volver a mostrarse encantador, y no estaba seguro de estar de humor para escuchar cómo mascaban y hacían globos con el chicle y cotorreaban acerca de algo que habían visto en la MTV o que habían leído en el NATIONAL ENQUIRER, aquella revista sensacionalista. A veces le suponía demasiado trabajo estar con ellas.

Así que finalmente descartó la idea. Buscar a Jacksonaquella noche también quedaba descartado. Buscar a Jacksonla mañana siguiente también, ya que su abuelo quería que todos fueran a comer a su casa después de misa. Sin embargo, Jacksonseguía paseándose por ahí, y con el perro y la mochila era muy poco probable que nadie lo invitara a montarse en su coche si a ese tipo se le ocurría hacer autostop. ¿A qué distancia estaría a la mañana siguiente por la tarde? ¿A unos treinta kilómetros? ¿Cincuenta como máximo? No más, lo cual significaba que todavía estaría merodeando por allí cerca. Pensaba realizar unas cuantas llamadas a un par de departamentos en los condados vecinos para pedirles que estuvieran alerta. No había tantas carreteras por las que se pudiera salir del condado; además, si hacía unas cuantas llamadas a algunos de los negocios que se hallaban en esas rutas, alguien acabaría viendo al dichoso _hippie_. Cuando eso pasara, no tendría compasión. Jacksonjamás debería haberse burlado de Luke Castellan.

Absorto en sus pensamientos, apenas oyó el crujido de la puerta principal al abrirse.

—¿Papá?

—¿Sí?

—Tienes una llamada.

—¿Quién es?

—Tony.

—Ah, Tony.

Se levantó del asiento, preguntándose qué querría ahora ese fantoche. Tony era un tipejo desgarbado, esquelético y con la cara llena de granos; una lapa eternamente pegada a los policías, siempre dispuesto a mezclarse con ellos para que la gente creyera que era uno más. Probablemente se estaba preguntando dónde estaba Luke y qué iba a hacer más tarde, por si había que salir a patrullar.

Apuró la cerveza de camino a la cocina y la tiró a la basura; la lata resonó dentro del contenedor metálico. Agarró el teléfono de la cocina.

—¿Sí?

Al otro lado podía escuchar los acordes distorsionados de una canción country que sonaba en una gramola y el bullicio de varias conversaciones a la vez. Se preguntó desde dónde lo llamaba ese mequetrefe.

—Oye, Luke, estoy en la sala de billares Decker, y creo que deberías pasarte por aquí y echar un vistazo a un tipo que me da mala espina.

Luke se puso tenso.

— ¿Un tipo con pinta piojosa, como si hubiera estado acampando varios días a la intemperie, y que va con un perro y una mochila?

—No.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, seguro. Está jugando al billar en una de las mesas del fondo. Pero escucha. Quiero que sepas que tiene una foto de tu exmujer.

Pillado por sorpresa, Luke intentó hablar con un tono indiferente.

— ¿Y qué?

—Pensé que te interesaría saberlo.

— ¿Y por qué me iba a importar?

—No lo sé.

—Pues entonces no me molestes más.

Colgó, pensando que ese tipo tenía una lechuga por cerebro. Inspeccionó la cocina con cara de satisfacción. Impecable, como era de esperar. El chico había hecho un buen trabajo, como de costumbre. Estuvo a punto de llamarlo para felicitarlo, pero al mirar a Nico, no pudo evitar fijarse de nuevo en lo bajito que era. En parte sabía que eso se debía a cuestiones genéticas, aunque seguro que tarde o temprano daría un estirón, pero también pensaba que su lento crecimiento se debía a su salud en general. Era una cuestión de sentido común, ¿no? Comer bien, hacer ejercicio, dormir muchas horas. Lo básico. Las cosas que cualquier madre enseñaría a su hijo. Y las madres tenían razón. Si uno no comía bastante, entonces no crecía debidamente. Si uno no hacía suficiente deporte, los músculos se anquilosaban. ¿Y cuándo crece una persona? Por la noche, mientras duerme, que es cuando el cuerpo se regenera.

A menudo se preguntaba si Nico dormía las horas necesarias en casa de su madre. Sabía que comía —se había acabado la hamburguesa y las patatas fritas— y que practicaba algo de deporte, así que quizá su baja estatura se debía a que no dormía adecuadamente. Y seguro que el chico no quería acabar siendo un canijo, ¿no? No, por supuesto que no. Además, deseaba estar a solas un rato y fantasear acerca de lo que pensaba hacerle a Jacksonla próxima vez que lo viera.

Carraspeó para aclararse la garganta.

—Oye, Ben. Se está haciendo tarde, ¿no te parece?


End file.
